Caged Like a Bird
by evey424
Summary: In a future world, where staying alive is a new challenge every day, Gilbert lives in hiding with his brother, Ludwig. When Ludwig is taken by the Neros, Gilbert will do anything to get him back, whatever the cost. But, in a world where everything has been taken, and the people don't have a hero, where will Gilbert's determination lead him? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Introduction

**Please enjoy :)**

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Gilbert. We have to end this."

Gilbert didn't respond, he just looked down at his hands.

Francis grabbed him by the shoulders. "Gilbert! We can't keep doing this. _Si'l vous plait_, just give up."

Gilbert had never seen him so frantic. He looked away, ashamed, but still not giving in.

"Think of Antonio." That went straight to Gilbert's heart. "He doesn't deserve to go to prison! He won't survive, he's too innocent. Do you want to do this to him?"

Gilbert felt his lip trembled and pushed Francis away. "Of course not! But what choice do I have? Are you expecting me to just let my _Bruder_ die?"

"Why did you have to involve us?"

"I didn't want to involve you!" His hands were fists at his sides and his red eyes sparked. "I didn't ask for your help. Remember? You just had to stick your big French nose into it. I was perfectly fine doing it on my own."

Francis huffed. It annoyed Gilbert that even when he did that he looked good. Everything Francis did was just so perfect, while he messed up every time he tried.

"This has gone too far," Francis said, "We've hurt people."

This finally broke Gilbert's resolve. He collapsed onto a chair and held his head in his hands. He fought the tears that flooded into his eyes and he felt himself break.

"I know," he said, letting the tears trickle out, "And it's all my fault."

His shoulders shook. It was his fault. Everything that had happen was his fault. Elizabeta, Roderich, Feliciano, even Ivan. And for what? For a brother that he loved more than anything. A brother beyond saving. He should have given up a long time ago, before everything had the chance to go wrong. He pounded his leg. It was too late now, nothing he did would change that. What had he done?

Francis sat next to him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "_L'amie_," his voice was gentler, "It's not your fault."

"Don't lie to me!" Gilbert shouted, jerking away from Francis's touch, "None of this would've happened if it wasn't for me. If I hadn't started this, everything would've been better. No one would be..." He couldn't finish the sentence, tears choked his throat.

"But you're brother would be dead," Francis said.

"And he's still going to be," Gilbert's voice was quiet, a strained whisper. Francis had never heard it like that before. "Nothing I did has made a difference." He hung his head. "What have I done?"

Just then there was pounding on the door. They both jumped, but they knew who it was. Gilbert leaped to his feet, pulling Francis up with him.

"You have to run," he told him, "I made this happen, I should be the one punished. Not you or Antonio."

"_Non._ I'm staying with you," Francis said.

"Not while I'm here."

He shoved him out the window. They were on the ground floor, so he didn't fall far. He stumbled to his feet and looked through the window he was pushed through, which had been closed. He pounded on the glass. Gilbert looked at him with broken but defiant eyes. _"Go,"_ he mouthed. Francis shook his head. Gilbert pulled the shutters closed. Francis didn't know what to do, so after another moment, he ran. Maybe he could get help.

Gilbert sat down and waited for them to break down the door. It shouldn't take them long. How had this happened? He never wanted it like this. All he wanted was his _bruder_ to be safe. It seemed so simple at the time. That day where it all started...

* * *

**This is more of an introduction than a first chapter. But yeah. Gilbert is about to go into a flashback, which is where the story's told. I hope the introduction was intense enough to get you curious about what happens.**

**Please wait for the next chapter, it will come soon, I promise.**

**Also, please review, fave, follow, all that jazz. It makes me feel good. **

**Have a good day :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey. So here's the real Chapter 1. The rest of this story is told in flashback. Yes, Gilbert can have a huge long flashback while people are breaking down his door, he's just that awesome. **

**An amazing song: ****_The Cave_**** by Mumford and Sons.**

**Me no owny Hetalia**

**Btw, see those bold words below, after the line? That is how I'll show time passage. The chapters will be either a full day or a part of a day, depending on the length of the events. This day was split into two chapters because it was so long. Just keep that in mind. **

* * *

**Day it Started**

Gilbert pulled on his jacket and put on his sunglasses. Then he slipped his cap over his white hair and made sure he was covered. Yep, he was good. The only thing showing was his pale face, which would be darkened by the hat's shadow. He clipped on his "Daily Worker" badge, which was the final thing. He was ready to go out in public.

Before leaving he stopped by Ludwig's room. He looked at his brother as he slept, leaning in the doorway. He was in his late teens now. Why did he have to grow up so fast? Granted, Gilbert was only a few years older, but he could still remember the first time Ludwig tried rare wurst. It had been his birthday gift to him. Gilbert had been saving up for months. His hand clutched his iron cross tucked under his shirt. Ludwig had one too. It was all they had left of their home, apart from their language, but they couldn't use that freely.

Finally Gilbert walked out the door. The sun was barely rising but was already making everything visible. He briskly walked to the town hall and picked up his assignment for today. He groaned inwardly once he read it. This was his least favorite task. It was a good thing he wasn't doing it today. He walked out of the building, passing a Nero on the way out. He put his hand on his cap to draw attention away from his face. The Nero didn't notice him. He quickly went to the bus stop. His bus would be the first to come. This one always was. Others were already there, wearing the same badge he was. He leaned against a tree and pulled his hat further on his head. He didn't want to be noticed. To give him something to do he eavesdropped on a conversation being spoken near him.

"Which assignment do you have today?" a blond young man was asking a slightly older man.

"Perimeter patrol," the other blonde man answered. Gilbert couldn't help but notice how huge his eyebrows were.

"Bo-ring!" the first said, "I get to patrol the streets."

Gilbert could hear forced patience in Bushy-brow's tone. "I wouldn't call that exciting either."

"No," the other person agreed, smiling mischievously, "Unless you make it exciting."

The man raised a thick brow in question, but Gilbert allowed a knowing smile onto his face. He knew what he was talking about. Just then his bus pulled up and he stepped inside. He was one of four on the bus, including the driver. They rode in silence. Not one of them talked before they stepped out, and they didn't afterwards either. They all went their separate ways. Gilbert knew the street he was supposed to go down, but he turned and went down another.

He had been there enough times that he didn't need any help. He knew exactly where to go. He hesitated before entering though and looked around. It was highly unlikely that any of the Neros would be there, but you never knew. After looking around he went inside. It was dark inside, the only light coming from the dusty window. It was empty too. Not even a chair to sit on. Gilbert walked to the elevator and pushed the right sequence of buttons. The doors opened and he stepped inside.

Once the elevator started he couldn't tell if it went up or down. All he got was a sense of being in emptiness. It made him feel queasy. Then it landed roughly, making him stumble into the side. He'd never get used to that. The doors opened in front of him and he stepped out to a dimly lit room. Every time he came he looked for the source of the faint light, but he could never find it. There was a desk at the other end, and on it paced a small white bear. It was rumored that it was the last polar bear in existence. Gilbert didn't doubt it. The bear sat and set its head on its paws, staring at Gilbert. A hand came out of the darkness and started stroking the bear.

"Hello again, Gilbert," the owner of the hand said in a soft whisper, "I was wondering when you'd come by. You didn't bring along anything we don't want, eh?"

"No," Gilbert said, "It's just you, me, and the bear."

"Good." The owner pulled his hand away from the bear and rested his chin on it. "Now, I assume you want the usual?"

"Yes. $1,000 and protection from the Neros." He tried to keep his gaze steady on the man at the desk, but it was difficult with him being in the dark.

"And you will give me a fair trade?"

Gilbert had been afraid of this question, but he answered without fear. "I have nothing of value left to give you."

"What about that cross you have around your neck?"

His hand went to his pendant. Was it that obvious? "This is not up for trade. I am willing to do work for you to make up the debt."

The man clicked his tongue. "You know how I feel about long-term payment, Gilbert."

"So have me do something that will pay it all off today," Gilbert proposed.

The man paused in thought, petting the bear again. "There is something I have been craving. If you can find me a good pancake mix, your debt will be paid."

Gilbert opened his mouth in disbelief. "Matthew, it's hard enough to find fresh food everyday. How can you expect me to get a good pancake mix?"

"If you don't think you can do it then give me your pendant."

Gilbert glared at him, but he knew he had lost. "No one will find out?" He asked this every time, just to be sure.

He saw the flash of Matthew's teeth as he smiled. "Gilbert, no one but my clients know I exist. If you were to ask anyone of me, all they would say is, 'Who?'"

"I'll get you your pancake mix," Gilbert said.

"I want it before sundown," Matthew told him, "You will find the package in the usual place."

"Fine."

"And I wouldn't ignore your payment. You will find your luck go downhill very quickly."

With that the meeting was over. Gilbert walked back to the elevator and took the strange trip back to the main floor. He picked up his money near the door and tucked it into his shirt. Now to go find that pancake mix.

* * *

**Yes. Matthew is a kinda-evil-gang-ruler-thingy. It just...works. I can see it so well. And it was entertaining to write, so bonus. I know the "starting" hasn't happened yet, but the rest of this day will be coming soon, be patient. And that chapter will be even longer then this one.**

**Just a warning, my plot for this story is very vague and unfinished. So the process might be slow. But the next update should come tomorrow.**

**Please, ****_review_****, fave ,and follow. **

**Have a good day :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay, it's tomorrow, and I managed to update. I'm proud of me :) Now, this is later in the day of the last chapter, but it's still the same day. So yeah. I really have nothing much to say here...Uh, beware it's long and please enjoy :)**

**Song suggestion that you might or might not listen to:****_ Illusions_**** by Thomas Bergensen. So awesome. The whole album is.**

**Hetalia me no own.**

* * *

**Evening of the Day it Started**

He did find it, though it wasn't easy. It involved getting hit in the head with a frying pan, narrowly avoiding Nero dogs, and nearly falling off a ten story building. But that's not important. Gilbert dropped off the bag at the elevator and made his way home. He managed to complete his task before the bus was scheduled to come. At least he would get a ride most of the way home.

He stretched out in his seat, sighing. It was nice to just be able to sit and not do anything. It was another silent trip back to his neighborhood. He stepped off the bus and started walking to his home. The sky was beginning to darken above him. He started whistling, enjoying the feeling of paper against his chest. This should last him for some time.

Once he arrived at his house he froze in front of it. Something wasn't right. Ludwig always swept the path while he was gone. It was still dusty. He also watered the few plants they had. They were bone dry.

"_Nein_," he said under his breath.

He rushed through the door, fumbling with the keys. When he was inside he frantically searched throughout the house. The living room? No, empty. The kitchen? That was empty too. His bedroom? He wasn't there either. He began to panic. This couldn't be happening.

"Ludwig?" he called out, still believing with some small hope that he was there, "This isn't funny. Come out."

There was no answer. He searched everywhere, but his brother was nowhere to be found. That could only mean one thing.

"_Nein_," he said again, collapsing to his knees in the middle of the house.

He had tried so hard to keep the Neros away. What did he do wrong? He had done everything he could to keep them under the radar. How did they find him? No, no, this couldn't be happening. This couldn't be true. His brother had to still be with him. There was no way the Neros took him away. Not without Ludwig putting up a fight, and there was no signs of one. Why did Ludwig have to be so good at everything? The Neros couldn't have found out. After everything Gilbert had sacrificed, this couldn't possibly...

Gilbert drew his knees to his chest. He could lie to himself all he wanted, but that wouldn't change the truth. His brother was gone. Taken. He had failed. He hung his head in despair. He had tried so hard.

"Seems like you have lost something," a sweet voice said from the doorway.

Gilbert felt his spine crawl at the sound. He didn't turn around, he already knew who it was. It could only be Ivan. They had met shortly before Gilbert escaped "training." They would never forget each other, but Ivan didn't recognise him. Good thing the lights weren't on.

He heard footsteps step toward him. "You tried so hard not to lose it too."

Gilbert felt anger build inside him like a tidal wave. He spoke through clenched teeth. "What have you done with him?"

The "Justice Officer", aka: Nero, knelt next to him. "I have done nothing with him."

"What are your partners going to do to him?" Gilbert glared at the tall man. It was unspeakable how much he loathed this person next to him.

Ivan smiled at him. "You should be happy for him. As you know, he has all the qualities for one our special forces. He'll get to be trained and be a hero for the nation."

"Hero," Gilbert scoffed, using bold words to cover his fright, "For a nation full of liars and thieves. I swear, if you so much as touch a single hair on his head-"

"So angry," Ivan interrupted, "I would like to let you know that it was not much of a struggle for us."

"What?"

Ivan shifted his scarf, his smile had turned dark and mocking. "He came willingly. In fact, he's the one who called us."

Gilbert's eyes caught fire. "Liar."

"It's the truth," he stood, "It's not my fault if you don't believe me." He walked to the door and opened it, looking back at Gilbert. He smiled. "If you try to get him back or anything of the sort, I will have the wonderful opportunity of torturing you myself. Have a good day."

He walked out, closing the door behind him. Gilbert sat where he did before, trembling with anger. Ivan's words rang in his head, each one making him more determined to do the very thing he warned against. But how did the Neros find them? He had been paying Matthew to hide them for-

Matthew! He was the one that was supposed to keep him and Ludwig protected. It was his fault. He must have stopped. Why would he do that? He stood. He was going to find out the answer.

He stomped outside. It was dark now, with a few stars showing in the sky. Gilbert knew no buses would be out now, but that didn't stop him. He saw the silhouette of a night truck and started sprinting towards it. When he neared it he leaped onto the side. He managed to grab hold of the top, but one of his feet slipped. Both went flying in the air before he could get them back in place. The wind whipped at his cap and it flew off. Darn, he would have to get a new one. Good thing it was dark.

The street he needed was coming up. He tensed, and then jumped off the truck. He rolled roughly on his landing before coming to a stop. He sat up, rubbing his knee. Not the best landing of his life. Standing up he found he could still walk. He jogged to the building and entered. The bag of pancake mix wasn't at the elevator. He pounded in the code and stepped into it.

The weird sensation didn't even phase him. As soon as the doors opened he bolted into the dark room. The bear was sleeping in a corner and Matthew was at his desk, pouring maple syrup over some freshly made pancakes.

"Why did you do it?" Gilbert demanded.

Matthew looked up from his plate and said in his ever soft voice, "What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did." Gilbert walked closer to him.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate," Matthew told him, cutting a piece of the bread.

Gilbert laid his hands on the desk. "The Neros came to my home."

This made Matthew pause mid-bite. "Did they? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." He walked around the desk and loomed over the smaller man. "They took my brother." He took him by the front of his shirt and pulled him out of his seat. "Why didn't you protect us? I gave you my payment. You're eating it right now! We made a deal. I held up my end. What happened to yours?"

Matthew remained calm even with this angry albino in his face. "I assure you, my protection is the best it can be. The only way they could've found you is if someone in your house contacted them."

Gilbert's fists shook and he looked down. "_Nein. Nein, nein, nein!_" He looked up sharply and shook Matthew. "You're lying! No one in my house contacted them."

Matthew glasses flashed. "How can you be sure?"

This made Gilbert pause. How could he be sure? He hadn't been home all day. Ludwig could've done anything he wanted while he was gone. "No! It had to have been you. My brother would never talk to the Neros. He knows. He knows the dangers. He knows how hard I've been trying to keep us invisible. He wouldn't do it!"

Suddenly very strong arms wrapped around Gilbert and yanked him away from Matthew. He struggled against the grip, but it was too strong. They dragged him to a wall and pinned him to it. In front of Gilbert stood a young man who looked very much like Matthew, except his eyes were bluer. And instead of that strange curl he had a cowlick that stuck straight up. With shock Gilbert realized that he was the man with Bushy-brows earlier that day.

"Dude," the blonde said, "What's your problem?"

"You want to know what my problem is?" Gilbert said fiercely, "My problem is that the Neros—which he was supposed to protect my family from—came to my house!" His voice was rising to a shout. "They took my brother!_ Mein bruder_! They're going to train him, at least that's what they call it. But I've seen the truth. I narrowly escaped the truth! It was horrible. I can't let my brother go through that! I tried so hard, and Matthew ruined it! Now my brother is gone!"

Gilbert was panting. The blonde boy raised his eyebrows. "Look, I'm sorry about your bro, but you need to chill."

Gilbert shook his head. "I can't. I need to get him back. He can't stay there. I can't...I can't let him..."

He couldn't talk anymore, he just hung his head. Guilt and failure settled on his shoulders like bowling balls. The truth was finally sinking in, and it was ripping open his heart. He failed. He had tried to keep Ludwig and his abilities a secret, from everyone, but that did nothing. The Neros still found him. What kind of brother was he?

"Bro," the blonde said to Matthew, "So what happened?"

Matthew shifted his glasses. "It's as he says. The Neros found his house. But my protection was as good as ever. Someone must have called them from his house. Even I can't stop them then."

"_Nein_," Gilbert said softly, shaking his head again.

Matthew's brother looked at him with sympathy and released him. Gilbert slid down the wall and laid his head against his knees, wrapping his lanky arms around himself. The blonde boy gave his brother a pointed look.

"No, Alfred," Matthew said, immediately knowing what was going through Alfred's mind, "You are not going to play the hero again."

Alfred frowned. "But we could help him."

"This is beyond us," Matthew told him, "His brother is in the Neros' hands now. That is beyond our playing field."

"But bro-"

"My decision is already made." Matthew turned back to his pancakes and started eating. "I do love this syrup. It's the last of its kind. I got it from that old Italian place in the Dime neighborhood. Got it on sale too, but I had to say the right brand._ Nuovo Inizio Sciroppo_, best there is."

Alfred rolled his eyes as Gilbert slowly raised his head. "He's always talking about his syrup," Alfred told Gilbert.

Gilbert looked at Matthew and after a moment his fiery eyes sparked again. They had flickered for just a moment, but Matthew's words stoked the fire. He stood.

Without looking up Matthew said, "If you have no more business here, you may go."

Gilbert smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you, Matthew."

He turned and walked to the elevator. Once out of the building he made a mental map in his head. He was in the Helter neighborhood, two blocks down was the Dime neighborhood. It would take about forty minutes to walk there, twenty if he could get a ride. He started walking down the streets, looking for some way of transportation.

In a rundown shop window he caught sight his reflection. He might as well be glowing, his skin was so pale. The clothes covered most of him, but he had forgotten his sunglasses and lost his hat. His hair was like a torch, announcing to all the world that he was there. He needed to cover up. He crouched next to a puddle still lingering from a shower that happened a little bit ago. He took the mud and caked it into his hair. He also rubbed some on his face for good measure. He stood and viewed himself again. Good, now he just looked like any other dirty citizen.

He started his search again, but every car he found was broken and unusable. He didn't even see a single Night Truck. He was about to give up and start walking when headlights blinded him. He shaded his eyes and ran into the street, holding up his hands. The car screeched to a stop, barely doing it before it ran over him. He rushed to the driver window and it rolled down.

"I need a ride," he said to the driver.

"_Aiyah_!" the dark-haired man called out. Gilbert blinked, that was an unusual phrase. "You're filthy, aru," the man continued, "There's no way I'm letting you get that on these seats."

Oh great, out of everyone who could've been driving that night it had to be a naive, ignorant rich dude. "Then I'll sit on the roof. It's just for a short distance."

The man huffed. "I don't think so, aru."

Gilbert considered just knocking the guy out and taking the car. It wouldn't be that difficult. Before he could act a polite voice said, "He's not that bad. Your seats won't be ruined."

They both looked at the man sitting in the passenger seat. "Kiku, aru," the driver said, "I can handle this."

"Let him ride with us," the other man pressed on softly yet unflinchingly, "That will ease some of my conscious."

The driver jutted his lip out but pointed at the back seat. "Get in, aru."

Gilbert smiled and climbed into the seat. The one called Kiku turned to him as the other started driving again.

"Where are we taking you?" he asked.

"The Dime neighborhood," Gilbert answered.

"It will be a pleasure to take you."

Gilbert leaned back in the seat, which made the driver cringe. Gilbert couldn't help but smile. It was another silent trip. It was funny, Gilbert used to hate silences, they made him feel small. But now, he had grown comfortable with them. They gave him time to think.

Suddenly they sped up so quickly that Gilbert was thrust into his seat. Once he could sit up they took a fast, sharp turn which threw Gilbert into the window. He peeled himself away from it and grabbed onto the driver seat's headrest. He pulled himself up to look at the driver.

"What are you doing?" he asked, grinning as they took another sharp turn.

"We came out here to drive fast, aru," the man answered, "So that's what I'm going to do."

Going at least ten times over the speed limit, the man wound through the streets of the Neighborhood. Gilbert whooped and hollered as he was thrown everywhere in the back seat. Maybe he should've put on a seat-belt, but it was too late now. Kiku was calmly reading a book, going smoothly with the turns so he didn't hit anything. Instead of a twenty-minute drive, the driver made it to Dime in seven minutes flat. He screeched to a stop in the road. Gilbert found himself on the floor and sat up, grinning.

"That was awesome!" he said. He hadn't had that much fun since...forever. He held out his hand to the driver. "We should do this again sometime."

The man smiled and took his hand. "We should, aru, as long as you clean yourself up before."

Gilbert laughed and thanked him for the ride. Then he looked at Kiku, who was still reading. "Thank you."

Kiku glanced at him and nodded. Gilbert nodded back before climbing out of the car. As soon as he shut the door it went speeding off, quickly disappearing around a corner. Gilbert looked at the buildings around him. Matthew had said the old Italian place, right? Where was that? He caught sight of an old sign with a tomato and wine on it hanging from one of the buildings. Oh, it was right there.

He walked closer and peered at the sign. The paint was peeling, but he could still make out what it said. _Vino Italiano e Altre Delizie_. It must be very old if it still used Italian. It was a wonder the Neros hadn't taken it down yet. Gilbert pushed the door open, causing a little bell to jingle, and walked inside. It was empty except for a counter near the back that took up the length of the wall. In the middle of the empty space a person maybe in his late teens swept, whistling to himself. He looked up at the noise of the bell and smiled at Gilbert.

The kid came up to him, his green eyes taking him in happily. "_Hol-I_ mean, hello,_ sen_-Sir. Welcome. Are you looking for something?"

"Uh, are you the shop owner?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh no," the boy answered, "I just work for him. If you want to talk to him, ring that bell."

He started sweeping again as Gilbert went to the counter. He looked at the bell sitting on it, listening to the man whistling. After a moment he rang the bell. The note it gave matched the note the man was whistling perfectly. Gilbert looked back at him and saw the boy smiling to himself. When Gilbert turned back to the counter he jumped. A new man had appeared there. He glared at him with angry amber eyes.

"You rang?" the man said.

Gilbert gave a start. He had been distracted by the strange curl springing up from the short man's hair. "Oh, right. Um, I'm here to order some, uh...syrup."

"Well, we have a dang big selection for you," the man told him, gesturing to a display, "Take your pick."

Gilbert had just started to move when something whistled past his ear, heading straight for the owner. Before Gilbert could react the knife embedded itself into a broom handle that appeared in front of the owner's face. Gilbert blinked at the worker, who was suddenly beside him.

The brown-haired boy stared at the owner questionably. "I thought you said there would be no more of these."

The owner glared at the sweeper. "You're so stupid, Antonio. That's just left over from one of the traps. Some idiot must have triggered it."

"Lovino," Antonio said, "It's the middle of the night. Who would be out at this time?" Lovino cursed. "What are you not telling me?"

"Not now, tomato idiot," Lovino hissed, "We have a customer."

Antonio folded his arms and didn't budge. Lovino growled.

"Fine, I'll tell you once I'm done here," he said, "Is that good enough for you?"

Antonio grinned and walked away, knowing he won. Lovino shifted his glare to Gilbert, who lifted his hands in defense.

"Hey, I'm just the customer," he said.

"Tell me what you want and then get out," he demanded.

"Okay, calm down." Gilbert tried to recall what Matthew had said. "I would like some, uh, _Nuovo Inizio Sciroppo_."

Lovino blinked and raised an eyebrow. Then he reached over and rang the bell once, then three times very fast. Antonio's head popped up and he gazed at Gilbert, who gave a little confused wave. Antonio smiled and went to the door, locking it. He started closing the blinds as Lovino opened a section of the counter and gestured for Gilbert to enter. Warily Gilbert did, following Lovino as he went through a side door. Antonio came up behind them, closing the door.

In this room was another door. Lovino opened a keypad on the wall next to it and punched in a code. The door slid opened and Lovino stepped inside. Gilbert stayed out though, not quite trusting what was happening. Antonio passed him and took his arm.

"_Vámonos_," he grinned, so excited he forgot not to use Spanish. So Gilbert and his close ones weren't the only ones who used a different language.

Antonio dragged Gilbert into the room and closed the door behind them. Lovino was sitting at a metal table in the center of the room. The room was bright, with several lights in the ceiling. It wasn't too bright though, it was actually rather pleasant. There was two other chairs at the table. Antonio sat at one and pulled the other out for Gilbert. Gilbert slowly sat down.

"So," Lovino said, leaning back, "What is it that you really want?"

"My brother was taken by the Neros," Gilbert told him, "I want him back."

Lovino looked at him for a moment, then his eyes widened. Gilbert warily leaned back.

"Antonio, our guest looks thirsty," Lovino said, "Go get him some water."

"No, I'm fine," Gilbert said.

Lovino smiled at him angrily. "I insist. Antonio, go."

Antonio stood. "Okay, boss."

He walked out, humming to himself. Lovino stared at Gilbert, who shifted uneasily. He sensed that something bad was going on and wanted to get out, but this was the only way to save his brother.

"You are very dirty," Lovino observed.

"You aren't exactly squeaky-clean either, pal," Gilbert said.

Lovino scowled but didn't say anything. Antonio walked back in with three cups of water. He set them on the table, sipping from his. Lovino picked up his and took a drink. Gilbert didn't touch his. After a moment of silence Lovino flicked his cup towards Gilbert, splashing water all over him.

Sputtering, Gilbert stood. "What the heck?"

Lovino ignored him. "Antonio," he said, gesturing with his head.

Antonio frowned. "But, Lovi-

"Tomato jerk," Lovino said with more force, "Now."

Antonio sighed. "Alright, boss."

He dumped his and Gilbert's water onto Gilbert. Gilbert backed up into the door, wiping mud from his eyes. Lovino tossed Antonio a towel and Antonio caught it, walking towards Gilbert.

"Stay away from me," Gilbert said, pressing himself into the door.

He was promptly ignored as Antonio started rubbing him down with the towel. Gilbert pushed him away just to have him come right back.

"Get off me." Again he was ignored.

When Antonio finally stepped away Gilbert's bright white hair and pale skin was in its full glory. Antonio's eyes went wide and Lovino smiled. Gilbert watched them warily, ready to bolt if they did anything threatening.

"So you are him," Lovino said, "Dang."

Antonio looked at him, then back at Gilbert. "You mean, he's the one who..."

Lovino nodded. "The one and only person to escape the Neros."

Antonio walked up to Gilbert, beaming. "How'd you do it? I've heard so much about you and I've been so curious. I heard that you..."

Gilbert blinked and relaxed. He didn't listen to what Antonio was saying, but he eyed the both of them. He had spent all this time hiding himself, thinking that if anyone knew who he was they would report him to the Neros. But here he was, discovered, and they were amazed by what he did? What he did was pretty awesome, but he didn't suspect others would think that.

"Yes," he said, interrupting Antonio's sentence, "I am him. Uh, so what's going to happen now?"

Antonio continued grinning as Lovino stood. "We will listen to what you want," Lovino said.

"So...No reporting me to the Neros or anything?" Gilbert asked.

"You don't know, do you?" Lovino said.

Gilbert folded his arms. "Know what?"

"You're a dang idol," Lovino told him, "Everyone who lives in the Neighborhoods are amazed at what you did. And then how you disappeared after, freaking genius. Everyone will freak when they find out you've been hiding in the Neighborhoods this whole time. They all admire you, they think you're a hero."

"Whoa, wait, back up," Gilbert said, "No one is going to find out that I'm here. All I want is to save my brother and then disappear again." He stepped closer to Antonio. "You will tell no one that you saw me."

Antonio pouted. "But everyone has been wondering about you this whole time. Think about how excited they'll be when-"

"That's enough, idiot," Lovino interrupted, "We will follow our customer's wishes." He sat. "Now, your brother has been taken. Freaking Neros, think they're so great."

Antonio sat too. "If you escaped before why can't you do the same thing you did then?"

"Even then I had help," Gilbert said, sitting, "I have even less to work with now. And breaking in is much harder than breaking out."

"The first thing we'll need is a team," Lovino said.

"Agreed. I have a few people in mind." Gilbert said, "It can't be too big though."

"Four," Lovino demanded, "Five at the most. Then we'll have some people here at home base to handle all the technical details."

"Sounds good," Gilbert stood, "I get my people, you get yours, and we'll go from there."

Lovino nodded. "We'll meet here in three days. Don't be late."

Gilbert started walking to the door. "Wait," Antonio said, making him pause, "These might come in handy."

Gilbert accepted the hat and sunglasses Antonio handed him and slipped them on. He nodded at the two men and then slipped out of the room. Antonio and Lovino stared after him, Antonio still grinning. Lovino rubbed his chin.

"What are you thinking?" Antonio asked him.

"He just might be the one," Lovino said, "Follow him."

Antonio smiled. "Right away, boss."

* * *

**It's so long! lfiubjdkhjselug (Me collapsing onto keyboard) More than 4,000 words! That's so long for me! How did I manage to do this? Why can't I do it when I actually need to? *Sigh* Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it and didn't give up on it half-way through. More will come as the plot increases and more characters are introduced.**

**The reason Lovino might seemed toned down is because I don't like swearing. So sorry if he's OOC. I tried my best. (Yes, he is also an undercover-kinda-boss-gang-thingy. There is a Mafia Romano, so it works.) If you really want to you can replace the words I put with words of your own in your head, I just won't be writing them onto here. **

**Pretty please review, fave, and follow. I feel super-duper special when you do. Danke to those who have done those things. You guys are incredible! Others, be encouraged by them because they are awesome!**

**Have a good day :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**This really shouldn't have taken this long to update...Sorry guys. I have no excuses. I was just being a lazy-bum :P But here it is, it's also long. In my opinion anyway...I hope you enjoy, I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Song: World So Cold by both 12 Stones and Linkin Park. Kinda depressing but super awesome. (Btw, all these song have nothing to do with the story...well, maybe a little. But I really just tell them to you to tell them to you.)**

**I still do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**2 Days Before the Meeting**

Gilbert looked down the alley way. This was where he always met her, so she should be here soon. She always seemed to sense when he was here. He suspected she had a Gilbert beacon on her frying pan. He sat on the ground and waited, tapping his pale fingers impatiently. Why was it that when he actually wanted to see her she didn't appear?

Suddenly a frying pan came out of nowhere and hit him on the head.

He cried out and fell onto the ground, grabbing his head. Although he had been expecting that, it still hurt a ton.

"Ow," he groaned, "What was that for? I didn't even do anything."

"It was for what you were going to do," a girl answered, leaning against the wall and swinging her frying pan in her hand.

Gilbert sat up, still rubbing his poor little injured head. "I wasn't going to do anything!"

She leaned closer to him and smirked. "You're always going to do something."

"Well that's not fair," he whined, "It's impossible to do nothing. I have to be doing something, breathing, blinking, sitting. You can't punish me for that."

She tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder. "I already have."

He glared at her playfully and then stood. He needed to be serious now.

She sensed his change in mood and narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

"I need your help," he told her.

"With what?" she asked.

He hesitated, wondering if he should tell her. "With infiltrating the Nero base."

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious? That would be suicide!"

"I have a plan," he tried to assure her, "And I already have help. But I need you. You're the best fighter in the whole neighborhood."

Her eyes narrowed again at the praise. She didn't trust praise. "They are plenty of other people you could ask."

"But I want you. I've felt your strength myself." He rubbed the spot that had received her strength. "And it hurts. Not only that, but you're fast, agile, you're exactly what I need!"

She turned away. "You'll have to find someone else."

"Oh, come on-"

"There's only been one person who's ever escaped that place," she yelled, whipping back to face him, "What makes you think we can do it?"

Because I'm the one who escaped, Gilbert thought. But he didn't say it. "I'll repeat myself, I have a plan. All I need are the people. Lizzy, I need you."

"Why do you want to do this so badly?" she asked, "Is this to prove how tough you are or something?"

Something flashed through his eyes that she never expected. Pain. He blinked and turned away from her. She was stunned. Gilbert had always been the overconfident, arrogant loud dude who went around saying how awesome he was. Now Gilbert was showing her a little of what was past that shield. She tentatively stepped closer to him.

"Gilbert?" He didn't answer her. "Gilbert, what is it?"

"The Neros took someone very close to me away," Gilbert said. His voice was quiet, but it still held power. More power than if he had yelled the words. "I'm going to get him back."

She didn't know what to say. "Gilbert. . ."

He turned around and looked at her. Even with the sunglasses she could feel his stare burning into her. "So, will you help?"

She was finally getting a sense of the real Gilbert. She was surprised that she found she actually. . . liked him. "Yes."

He smiled at her. It quickly turned into his self-assured smirk. "Ha, I knew you would. Who wouldn't want to work with the awesome me? Meet me here in two days, just as the sun is rising. You will have the awesomest adventure of your life."

And here was the Gilbert she knew. She watched him as he walked away. When he got to the end of the alley he paused and looked back at her. He gave her a smile. Not his fake confident one, but a small, thankful one. Then he adjusted his hat and walked away. Elizabeta found herself smiling back. She had only gotten a glimpse of the real Gilbert, and now she was curious. She was determined to discover the true him.

But what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Francis waved the small paper like a fan in front of his face. Gilbert rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Show off," he mumbled, taking a swig from his mug.

Francis smiled at him. "It's not my fault all the ladies love me."

Gilbert shook his head and chose not to reply. Francis frowned at him.

"What's wrong, Gilbert?" he asked, "You don't seem like yourself."

Gilbert mentally cursed the blonde. He could always see through his acts. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play this game with me," Francis said.

Gilbert sighed, rubbing his neck. "I just had a bad day."

"I need specifics," Francis told him, turning to look right at him, "Give me the details."

Gilbert couldn't do that. Giving him the details could get him killed. He had to come up with a lie quickly. "There was this guy at work. . ."

"Who?" Francis asked.

Gilbert said the first person that came to mind. "I don't know his name, but he has the biggest eyebrows I've ever seen."

Francis raised his eyebrows. "Arthur? Oh, I've met him before. He can be a pain, but he is very fun to mess with. He has the best reactions ever."

Gilbert should keep that in mind. "Yeah, well. . . I made him really mad. I don't even know what I did! He started yelling and swearing and. . . Man, his eyebrows were very fun to watch. They just kept twitching and-"

"Gilbert," Francis said, "Are you lying to me?"

Gilbert paused for just a second, then put his smirk on. "What? No, seriously, you should have seen him! It was hilarious."

"Gilbert, I was working with Arthur today."

Gilbert pressed his lips together and turned away from Francis. "Can I have a refill?" The bar attendant came and took his cup.

"What's going on, Gilbert?" Francis asked.

He didn't answer, he just took a drink from his newly filled mug.

Francis laid his hand on his arm. "You can tell me."

"Nothing's wrong," Gilbert continued lying, "I'm fine."

"If there's anything I can do-"

"Just forget it! Everything's fine. I can take care of myself."

Francis looked at him. Gilbert couldn't help but feel as if he was passing judgement over him. He wondered what he saw.

"Even the toughest of people can need help," Francis said.

Gilbert hung his head, considering his options. Then he slammed his money on the counter and stood. He looked at Francis and turned away without saying a word. He walked out of the bar and started heading down the street. Francis was right behind him.

"Gilbert, tell me what's going on," Francis said, walking close behind him.

"It has nothing to do with you," Gilbert replied, "So just leave it alone. I know what I'm doing."

"What is it that you're doing?" Francis asked.

"What needs to be done," Gilbert said.

Francis grabbed his arm, forcing him to a stop. "Did something happen to Ludwig?"

Gilbert gave an exasperated laugh and looked at the cement. "How is it that you can read me like a book?"

"Because I know you," Francis said, "And I care enough to try."

Gilbert looked at him. Francis was the only one he had told about his escape. He's the only one Gilbert had ever trusted, besides his brother. He couldn't risk his life.

"Yeah," Gilbert said, "Yeah, something happened to Ludwig."

Francis got a determined look in his eye. "I'm helping you."

Gilbert pulled away and held up his hands. "Whoa, wait, no. You are not getting involved. I can handle this."

"Too late," Francis said, "I got involved when I met you."

Gilbert sighed. "It'll be dangerous. Very dangerous. Just don't get involved."

"If it's dangerous then I must get involved." Francis smirked. "You're not exactly the most responsible person I know."

Gilbert glared at him. "Francis. . ."

Suddenly someone crashed into them. They all tumbled to the ground, their limbs tangling with each other. When they pulled apart Gilbert and Francis sat up and looked at the man who ran into them.

"Antonio?" Gilbert said.

Said boy giggled nervously. "Hello."

Francis looked between the two of them with confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, you see-"

"Hey!" a loud voice called from down the street.

They all turned and saw an angry tall man storming towards them.

Antonio laughed again. "I kinda made him angry."

"What did you do?" Francis asked.

"I'll tell you after we run," Antonio said, taking off.

Gilbert and Francis looked at each other, then back at the man-who was very close now-and then at each other again. They scrambled up and started running, following Antonio's now small figure. The man chased after them, his blue-and-white-striped scarf flailing behind him.

"He's going to murder us," Gilbert said.

Francis nodded. "He sure acts like it. What did that boy do?"

"Beats me," Gilbert said.

"Who is he?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Guess you're involved now. I'll explain later."

"What did you get yourself into?" Francis asked.

Gilbert grinned. "The most awesome rescue mission ever."

Francis was about to question this when a voice above them hissed, "Hey."

They skidded to a halt and looked up. On the roof of one if the buildings they saw Antonio waving at them.

"Up here," he called down.

Their eyes went wide as they took in his height. "How did you get up there?" Francis asked.

Antonio pointed at some boxes piled up next to a wall of the building. "Just start there and climb up."

"Using the window sills?" Gilbert said.

"Yeah," Antonio replied, "And hurry! He's almost here."

Gilbert and Francis looked at each other, questioning the sanity of this plan. Gilbert rolled up his sleeves.

"If that kid can do it, I can do it," he said, walking up to the boxes.

Francis sighed and joined him. Gilbert started first, easily scaling the boxes. Once he was at the top he looked at the nearest window seal. How did Antonio do this? Why did he even think of it? He scowled in determination and started climbing. Once he was decently far Francis started. They managed it, but they were going cautiously.

"You guys are so slow," Antonio said softly to them, "I distracted him, but he's going to be here any second. Let's go!"

"Hey, we're almost there," Gilbert replied angrily.

"Be patient," Francis said.

"He's angry," Antonio mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Why'd you make him like that then?" Gilbert asked, annoyed.

He gripped the edge of the roof, but when he was about to haul himself up his foot slipped. He yelped as gravity suddenly came over him and started dragging him down. He would have fallen to his death if something hadn't snagged his arm. He jerked to a stop and scrambled for a foothold. Once he was solid he looked up. Antonio still had his arm and the panic was just starting to fade from his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked.

Gilbert blinked, then shook Antonio off of him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Antonio watched him with wide eyes as he pulled himself onto the roof. Francis came up shortly after.

"I heard you yell," He said, "What happened?"

"I just slipped," Gilbert said.

Francis narrowed his eyes. "It was more than that. You were falling, I saw."

Gilbert sighed. "Yeah, Antonio caught me."

"You saved his life." Francis smiled at Antonio.

Said teenager looked down self-consciously. "It was just spur of the moment."

"But still..." Gilbert mumbled, not looking at him, "Thanks."

Antonio smiled. Francis looked at Gilbert. He usually wasn't one to give thanks, he was too proud. At least that's the act he put on. Francis smiled lightly, maybe Gilbert was finally letting go of his barrier. Even if it was just a little. Francis glanced back at the ground and saw the tall, straight blond hair of the man chasing them.

"Our friend is here," he announced, crawling over to the edge and looking over.

The other two joined him. "So, what did you do exactly?" Gilbert asked Antonio.

"I might have stolen his sister's waffles," Antonio answered meekly.

They both looked at him. "Excuse me?" Francis said.

"They looked good and no one was with them and I was hungry, so. . . I ate them." He smiled, embarrassed.

"You don't just take stuff that doesn't belong to you," Gilbert told him, though he had in the past. Many times. He was a hypocrite.

"I know." He looked ashamed of himself. "I've never stolen before. . . It doesn't feel good."

"No," Francis agreed, "I'm guessing he caught you."

Antonio nodded. "He came while I was taking the last bite. He grabbed my shoulders and started yelling at me. It scared me, so I ran."

Gilbert stared at him. After living his life here he thought Antonio would be more...harsh. Instead he seemed carefree and innocent, as if all the bad things of this world just passed through him. It was actually very refreshing.

Francis draped his arm around Antonio's shoulders. "Well, we're here now. So you don't have to be scared of him."

Antonio smiled at him, but they all jumped when the man shouted, "Where are you, you little thief?! You're gonna pay for what you did. My sister worked hard on those waffles."

Antonio's eyebrows drew together. "Maybe I should go down and let him do whatever he wants. I did steal the waffles."

"Those were fair game," Gilbert said. Yeah, he was a big hypocrite. "If she wanted them that bad she shouldn't have left them."

Antonio looked down at his hands with guilt. "But it was wrong."

"Can you bring those waffles back into existence in a desirable form?" Francis asked.

"Well...no."

"Then there's nothing we can do," Francis told him, "We shouldn't cause anymore trouble. Let's just go."

Antonio still didn't seem to like it, but he nodded. They all crept away from the edge. They stood once they were a good distance from it. As Francis and Gilbert looked around, wondering how'd they get down, Antonio casually walked to the opposite edge. He looked back at them.

"Come on," he said.

They walked up next to him. "What are you planning to do?" Gilbert asked.

"Jump," Antonio answered simply.

They looked at the roof across the air above an alley. Before they could reply Antonio ran and leaped off the edge. They both stepped forward and called out for him, but he landed easily on the other roof. He rolled on his landing and immediately sprang up. He looked back at them and gestured with his arm. The two looked at each other, once again disbelieving.

"Anyone else feel Aladdin coming on?" Gilbert mumbled.

Francis grasped his arm. "Let's do it. It looks like fun."

Gilbert grinned. "Race ya."

He took off, Francis right on his heels. They jumped off the roof and rolled onto the other. Francis "accidentally" landed on top of Gilbert. Gilbert laughed as he pushed him off of him.

"Get off me, you pervert," he said.

Francis smirked as he was rolled off. "It was an accident."

"Yeah right," Gilbert smiled, "I won, by the way. My awesomeness made sure of that."

"No way," Francis said, "I definitely won."

Pushing each other playfully, they stood up and saw Antonio grinning at them.

"What?" Gilbert asked.

"Nothing," Antonio said, trying and failing to cover his smile, "It's just fun to see such a close friendship."

The two friends looked at each other. "Don't you have any friends?" Francis asked the boy.

Antonio shrugged, looking down at his feet. "The only person I've ever really known is Lovino, and his brother, kind of. I don't really have anyone else."

Francis frowned at Gilbert, who pretended to be busy with a string on his shirt. "What about your family?" Francis wondered.

"Never knew them," Antonio answered, "Lovino found me living in the streets a couple of years ago and hired me to work in his shop." He frowned at the ground before looking up and smiling at Gilbert. "Little did I know what type of business he really ran."

Gilbert looked back at him with a measuring gaze. He really didn't know what to make of Antonio. He had never met anyone like him. Francis walked over to him and took his shoulder. Antonio looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"You have friends now," Francis told him, "Gilbert and I."

Antonio's eyes went wide as he looked at him, then at Gilbert. "Really?"

"Absolutely," Francis said, also looking at Gilbert.

After a moment Gilbert smiled. Really smiled. He hadn't done that for a long time. It felt good. He walked over and took Antonio's other shoulder. "Yes."

Antonio grinned at them with a grin so happy it was contagious. Gilbert felt himself smile even bigger just by looking at it. Antonio then pulled the two into a hug and held them close. Gilbert went stiff. His first instinct was to push away, but he slowly let himself relax and wrapped his arms around the teenager. Francis saw this and smiled. Antonio wouldn't be the only one benefiting from this friendship.

Finally they pulled away from each other. They were silent for a moment, taking the others in. Then Gilbert put on his smirk.

"We are going to be the awesomest trio ever," he declared.

Francis sighed, but this was Gilbert too, so he smiled. "Yes, we are."

Antonio was bouncing with excitement and seemed to not know what to say.

"But we really should be getting home," Francis said.

"Oh, yeah," Antonio said, "Well, we'll meet again in two days, right?"

"Yep," Gilbert confirmed.

"Alright, I'll see you guys then," Antonio told them.

He gave them one last smile before turning and leaping across the roofs. They watched him until he swung down and out of sight. Gilbert turned to Francis.

"Could I crash at your place tonight?"

* * *

**And that's that. The Bad Friend Trio was born. Yay! Sorry of any of them seem OOC, I'm new at this. This is all in one day, btw. I hope you enjoyed. I will try to get the next update up sooner. Tomorrow, hopefully. Please wait until then.**

**Please review, fave, and follow. Updates will come faster if you do. You guys encourage me :)**

**Have a good day :) (Oh, and happy Easter everyone!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey whoa! I actually did it, sweet. Here's another chapter guys! This is the same day as the last chapter, just now it's evening. This is a shorter one. I hope you enjoy :)**

**A big shout out to invisiblemanda and Germanic Spazz. You guys are awesome! You're the reason why this chapter is here now.**

**Another song for you to listen to if you choose to accept it: ****_Abraham's Daughter_**** by Arcade Fire. It's on the Hunger Games soundtrack and it is awesome!**

**ailateH nwo ton od I**

* * *

**Evening of 2 Days Before the Meeting**

Gilbert wouldn't be able to stand sleeping at his own house. Not now that it was empty and cold. Until he got his brother back, he was never going to go inside. But there was someone there that he needed to see.

He walked into his back yard. He stopped near the front. Ludwig had been gone for less than a day, but already the yard had a heavy layer of abandonment hanging over it. Fighting his rising feelings he walked across the grass towards a little bush at the back of the yard. Near this bush was a tiny rise in the ground. In this little hill a miniature cross stood, and beneath that this was written:

Here lies Gilbird. The awesomest pet in the world. He will be forever in our hearts.

Gilbert sat next to this small grave and just stared at it. No one had understood why he was so attached to the little chick, not even Ludwig. Gilbert had never felt the need to explain it to them. Him and Gilbird would never be separated, that's all they needed to know. It had devastated him when the small bird died, and to this day he doesn't know how.

They had been through so much together. When he was in "training" the bird was the only friend he had. They had endured the Neros together, escaped together, and then hidden away with Ludwig together. It didn't make sense that Gilbird died, but he did. Gilbert held his head in his hands, still looking at the grave.

"What am I doing, Gilbird?" he asked it, "How is this ever going to work?"

He received no answer, but it still made him feel better. He could've sworn he felt something soft settle on his head, but when he reached up, he felt nothing. He continued talking.

"I was doing so good after you were gone," he said, "I had Ludwig protected by the best people around, I kept him fed and warm, you would've been proud."

Sighing he laid down. Yes, he knew he was probably just talking to air, but that didn't stop him. He closed his eyes.

"I have another thing you'd be proud of," he told his long gone ally, "I made a new friend." He heard a chirp in his ear and laughed. "Yeah, I know. His name is Antonio. Francis set it up, as usual." He listened to more chirps. "I don't know what to make of the kid. He's so. . . so innocent. It makes me want to protect him and never let anything bad happen to him." His smile faded. "That's what I tried to do with Ludwig, and look how well I did with that."

He opened his eyes and the chirping faded. He couldn't see the familiar yellow fluff-ball, because he wasn't there. Gilbert's eyes became moist and he rubbed at them as he turned to the grave once again.

"I miss you, little buddy," he said, "I don't know what to do anymore. I am getting him back, but I can't help but feel. . . helpless. What if I don't? What if I fail, like I always do? I don't know if I can trust myself. Every time I try to do something it blows up in my face. . . I need you, Gilbird. Without you I don't even know what to think. I just. . . I'm so lost."

He had never said any of this out loud before. He felt some of the weight he was carrying lift off of him. All of his problems were still there, but confessing them to his late friend had eased some of his conscious. But it also made the problems more real. After his burdens lifted, he felt despair come back. He suddenly felt short of breath and defeat clouded over him.

He collapsed onto his back and laid his arms over his face. He found his breath catching and his eyes start to sting. He blinked, trying to push back the sudden tears back, but they came anyway. He pressed his palms against his eyes as he made sobbing noises. Eventually he didn't fight it, he just let the tears and ugly noises come as they pleased. What was the point of anything? He had failed, and Ludwig was paying the price. Maybe he shouldn't try to save him, that would just get more people involved. But he couldn't just abandon his brother! What was he supposed to do?

Then he heard chirping. This chirping was more clear and sharper than before, and it came from above him. He opened his eyes and looked up. Sitting on a branch high above him was a bird. It stared at him with big eyes, tilting its head. He stared back, his sobs quieting. Suddenly it flew off the branch and landed lightly on his chest. He blinked at it, his mind going blank. It stepped towards his face, cocking its head in that birdlike way. He watched it as it got closer and closer.

He found himself looking straight up at it as it peered down at his face. He couldn't decide what kind of bird it was. It could've been a hawk, but it was too small, and its facial features weren't right. Maybe it was a Harrier. No, its wings were different. It might be-

Suddenly it leaned down and screeched right in his face.

He yelled and jumped about ten feet in the air. The bird took off, quickly disappearing behind the trees. Gilbert sat on the ground, trying to catch his breath from the sudden shock. He stared after the bird, his red eyes wide. Slowly he turned towards the grave of his bird. He smiled.

"Thanks for the wake up call, Gilbird," he said.

He leaped to his feet, feeling much better than he did a few minutes ago. He walked with renewed energy across his yard. When he got to the fence he turned around and looked back at the grave.

He put his hat back on with a grin. "Don't you worry, Gilbird. I'm getting him back."

* * *

**:( Ah Gilbird...why do you have to be dead? It's so sad D': *Sigh* What's done is done. I hope you enjoyed it despite it being kinda depressing. More will come hopefully tomorrow. Please wait until then.**

**Please review, fave, and follow. You have no idea how much it helps.**

**Have a good day :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, another update! I'm doing so good! Alright, so this is next day. Btw, the bold words will say stuff that only the characters included in that chapter will know about. So if the chapter was about, say, Ivan, he wouldn't know about the meeting, so the bold words are not going to say the time by the meeting. Just so you guys know.**

**Another amazing song...well, musical: Les Miserables. So incredible!**

**Me no own Hetalia**

* * *

**2 Days After Recruiting**

Ivan was humming to himself when he passed by the cell. It wasn't until he was halfway down the hall that he registered what he saw out of the corner of his eye. He backtracked until he was in front of the cell again, still humming. Sitting in the cell was a blond teenager. He sat with folded arms and a hard expression, not doing anything. Ivan cocked his head and walked closer to the bars, peering at the boy. He was confused, which caused him to forget to put on his act.

He stopped his humming so he could speak. "You're the special new recruit, yes?"

The blond looked at him. "Yes."

Ivan looked around the cell before saying, "Why are you in this cell?"

The boy shrugged. "It's part of training."

"Really? That's interesting. . ." He recognized the boy's profile and his eyes widened in realization. "Do you happen to have a brother?"

The boy stiffened and his voice gained a new edge. "Why do you ask?"

Ivan smiled. "I think I talked to him. I went to check on your house after we recruited you and he was there. He was curled up in the middle of the floor and looked really sad." Pain briefly flashed through the blond's eyes before it was smothered. Ivan cocked his head again. "Did he not know that you volunteered to be recruited?"

"No," the boy answered stiffly, "He didn't."

Ivan furrowed his eyebrows. He thought the brother in the house was putting up an act. "So you just. . . left?"

"Yes," the blond replied shortly.

Ivan didn't like this. "But you are brothers. Don't you. . . love each other?"

The boy's eyes became hard. "He was too overprotective. He didn't let me do anything. I had to make a life of my own."

Ivan gripped the bars. "So you just left him? You were just gone when he got home? That's why he looked so heartbroken. He must have really loved you. Why would you-"

"Shut up!" Ivan drew back at the yell. The boy seemed to be slightly trembling. "Just shut up. I'm not sorry for what I did." The boy looked away then, seeming to have to fight to get the shaking to stop.

Ivan was quiet for a moment, pressing his lips together nervously. "Well, you are here now." He saw an opportunity and leaped on it, forgetting his promise to himself. "A-And we can be friends, _da?_"

The blond looked at him with guarded eyes and didn't answer for a moment. Ivan clutched his scarf with apprehension. "We will see."

It wasn't a completely satisfying answer, but it was better than a flat-out no. Ivan was beginning to grow used to those. He gave the boy a little smile.

"C. . . Can I know your name?" he asked hesitantly, "Just in case?"

"Yes, it's Ludwig."

Ivan blinked, that name tickled the back of his mind. He'd heard it somewhere before, but where? He couldn't remember who said it or why. A memory just barely surfaced in his mind, but he couldn't pull it into focus. Where had he heard that name before?

He decided to ignore it. This was a chance to get a friend. He had to take it. "That's a good name. Mine is Ivan."

Then he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He turned towards them, the childish smile appearing on his face automatically, without him even realizing. It was Toris walking towards them. Ivan happily waved at him.

"Hi, Toris," he greeted cheerfully.

Toris gave him a shaky smile. "H-Hey, Ivan. What are you doing here?"

"Just saying hi to the new recruit," Ivan said.

"Oh, well I was sent to retrieve him," Toris said, "So if you would please step aside so I could unlock the door?"

Ivan did what he was asked. Toris unlocked the door as Ludwig stood.

"Why is Ludwig in there, Toris?" Ivan asked, "When did this training start?"

"Ludwig?" Toris questioned.

"That is my name," the new recruit answered.

"Oh, I see." He turned to Ivan, trembling slightly at the smile on his face. "I don't know Ivan, it must have been recently."

Ivan nodded, looking thoughtful. Toris looked at him in question. He wasn't acting like he normally did. He didn't seem as. . . creepy. He seemed more quiet and thoughtful. Then Ivan caught sight of Toris looking at him and his smile came back. He leaned down and patted Toris's head. Toris felt chills travel through his skin.

"It was good to see you again, comrade," he said happily, "I hope we will meet again soon."

Before Toris could think of something to say Ivan was gone with a wave of his scarf. He and Ludwig just stood there for a moment. Then Toris remembered why he was there.

"Oh, right," he said to Ludwig, "You're wanted in the conference room. I'll take you there."

Ludwig nodded and followed Toris through the halls. They were both silent, and that was fine with Ludwig. He saw no need to talk. The only time he did talk was when he was with his brother. Gilbert could always get him to talk, even if he didn't want to. Whenever he was feeling depressed, Gilbert could always get him to laugh. Every-

His gut twisted painfully and guilt flooded into his conscious. His brother. Ivan was right, he. . . he must be heartbroken. He really was just trying to do what was best for him. He had always warned him against joining with the Justice Officers, and here he was, doing just that. Gilbert must be feeling so betrayed. What had Ludwig done?

No, he needed to make a life of his own. He couldn't stay shut up in that house for the rest of his life. But it wasn't just that. He needed to do this. He was doing this for Gilbert. His brother would never understand. This was something that needed to be done.

He smothered the guilt and made himself hard. He didn't allow himself to feel anything.

"I'm sorry for Ivan," Toris said, "I don't know why he's like that."

This was a subject Ludwig could talk about safely. "Like what?"

Toris looked at him. "That creepy smile of his, and the way he says things. It makes me shiver. He scares everyone."

Ludwig didn't say anything. Ivan didn't scare him when they were talking through the bars. He had seemed nice and timid. Actually, he's the one that seemed scared, especially when Ludwig shouted. And when he asked him to be his friend, he was so hopeful, and yet so afraid at the same time. He seemed lonely, like all he wanted a friend. He was in no way scary.

Toris stopped at a door and looked at Ludwig. "This is where they told me to take you."

He opened the door and Ludwig stepped into the empty room.

* * *

**Ah Ivan, I just love you so much! You're so complicated to write though. And you too Ludwig, what's going on with you? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Ivan and Ludwig will be the point-of-views here and there too, even though it's Gilbert's flashback...Just don't question my logic. Next chapter will come tomorrow if I can. **

**Please ****_review_****, fave, and follow. It helps me so much and makes me feel good. All of you who have get mind hugs. (Sorry, I can't really give you much else...But you guys are awesome!)**

**Have a good day :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**...And my short streak is broken. Darn. The only reason why this is late is because I was lazy. :\ I've been laying on my bum for days now doing basically nothing. It's been rather nice. But this is here now, and the meeting is about to happen. ~Oooh~ It's the day after the last chapter. I'm trying to keep it like that, having the days come in order and not skip any of them. We'll see how long it lasts. Please enjoy this chapter :)**

**Song suggestion for those of you who care: Radioactive (Cover) by Lindsey Sterling and Pentatonix. So awesome!**

**Ich besitze keinen Hetalia (It's German XD Atleast, I hope it is. I just got it from Google Translate so...)**

* * *

**Day of Meeting**

Francis slowly raised his head so his eyes rose above the back of the couch. Smiling down at his slumbering friend his fingers quietly tapped the furniture. Gilbert was so vulnerable in his sleep. He made his way around the couch so he was in front of the albino. He smoothly pulled out a feather and brushed it underneath Gilbert's nose. The nose twitched and Gilbert muttered something unintelligible. Francis tried again.

This time the hand filled with cream lifted and smashed into Francis's face.

Gasping dramatically, Francis lept up as Gilbert opened his eyes and smirked at him. He sat up and watched Francis wipe away the cream, flicking more unto his clothes. Francis huffed in annoyance.

"This was perfectly good cream," he said to Gilbert, "You had to go and waste it."

Gilbert smiled at him. "I'm not the one who tried to pull a prank on the world's most awesome prankster."

Francis pouted, but it didn't last long. A grin appeared on his face. "Guess what day it is."

"Uh, Thursday?" Gilbert replied, stretching.

"It's the day we rescue your brother!" Francis cheered.

Gilbert faltered the tiniest bit, but immediately covered it up with a broad grin and a fist pump. "That's right! We'll show those Neros what we Neighborhood dwellers can do."

It took Francis's trained eyes to catch the small hesitation. "What is it, Gilbert?"

"For once can you just let it go?" Gilbert asked.

"Non," Francis told him, sitting on the couch next to him. "You are my friend, and I want you to be happy. Isn't saving your brother what you want?"

"Of course it is." He pressed his palms against his eyes and nodded to himself. "Yes, it is. I will succeed."

Francis had to help with his pep-talk. "Of course you will, and you're not alone. You have me and Elizabeta and Antonio, and a whole team of people Lovino got. With all this support, we can't lose."

Gilbert stared off into the distance, putting on his hat and sunglasses. "I'm putting you all in danger. Maybe I should. . ." He trailed off and Francis was immediately suspicious.

"Maybe you should what?"

"Never mind."

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's not important."

"Sometimes the things that seem like the least important are really the most important."

A sigh. "You and your fancy words. I can never win with you. I was just thinking how I should get a new hat and glasses, but then I remembered that Antonio gave me some, so I'm good."

"You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?"

"It's the truth, just because you don't believe me-Watch out!"

He pulled Francis down as something flew above their heads. Francis cringed when it crashed into the wall. That was never going to be fixed. Gilbert sat up and glared at the person who threw it.

"Any chance you could say just a friendly 'hello'?" he asked.

Francis got up too and saw a pretty girl standing in the doorway. He lost all memories of his wall being damaged and sauntered over to her. She rose her eyebrows as Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Why hello, beautiful," he smiled at her, "What brings you to my establishment?"

She glared at him, while still looking very attractive. "I came for him." She pointed at Gilbert.

Francis looked at him and he grinned. "That's right, Francis. She's here for the awesome me, not you."

"Who's the one she threw the frying pan at?" Francis pointed out.

"I was aiming for both of you," Elizabeta deadpanned, walking over and picking up the aforementioned projectile.

"I thought we were going to meet in the ally," Gilbert said to her, standing.

"I tried when the sun rose," Elizabeta replied, "But you weren't there and I got impatient, so I decided to find you myself."

Gilbert turned on Francis. "I told you not to let me sleep in!"

"But you looked so cute in your sleep," Francis cooed.

"You are such a pervert."

Elizabeta smiled at them, seeming to enjoy their conversation. A thought occurred to Francis. "Wait, I have a question, beautiful." Her smile turned into a glare, but he pressed on. "How did you find where I lived?"

"My name is Elizabeta," she said venomously before answering, "Actually, a little girl with pigtails told me where you lived."

"Were the pigtails held with red bows?" Francis inquired.

"Yeah, and she was so adorable," she almost squealed.

Gilbert laughed inwardly. So Elizabeta did have a girly side.

Francis sighed. "That girl is gonna cause me problems." He turned to Gilbert. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yep," Gilbert replied, "You got a car?"

"Who has a car these days?" Francis asked playfully. Gilbert just looked at him. "Alright, yes. I have a car."

Elizabeta's brows rose. "How do you have a car?"

Grinning mischievously Francis put his finger to his lips. "It's a secret."

Elizabeta looked at Gilbert, who smiled and made a zipping motion over his lips. "I'm not spilling it. That's so not awesome."

She huffed in annoyance. "Fine." She suddenly got very excited. "Can I drive?"

The two men stared at her incredulously. "I'm driving," Francis said.

"You don't know where it is," Gilbert pointed out, "I say I drive."

They all stared each other down, daring the others to say another word. None of them were going to back down. After a lot of narrowed eyes, Gilbert spoke up.

"There's only own way to decide this," he declared, sharing looks with them. "Rock-Paper-Scissors."

They held their hands at the ready. "One, two, three, shoot!"

* * *

**Rock-Paper-Scissors. Solves everything. This was shorter than the other chapters...sorry. Idk how long the other chapters will be. I hope you enjoyed this and please wait patiently for the next update. I will try to do it soon.**

**Please ****_review, _****fave, and follow. Thank you to those you have done this.**

**Have a good day :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Another late update. Sorry guys, I'm just really unmotivated. (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge.) But hey, at least this chapter is long. Really long. Now I'm dead. Hughnnn. This is the same day as last chapter, it was just long so I had to split it. Please enjoy :)**

**A song: ****_You Can't Take Me _****by Bryan Adams. So awesome!**

**I doth not owneth Hetalia.**

* * *

** Day of Meeting**

"Left here?" Elizabeta asked.

"Yeah," Gilbert begrudgingly answered.

Grinning, she made the turn. Francis folded his arms in the back and glared out the window. He couldn't take out his car for all these years, and when he finally gets the chance, it's stolen by a girl. How wonderful. Gilbert wasn't feeling much better, but he was hiding the reason for that of the car. The real cause of his distress was his current line of thoughts.

This was dangerous. They could all go to jail for helping him. Or worse, they could all be killed. He didn't want that to happen. Not for him. He should just rescue his brother on his own. It was his fault that he was taken, he should be the one with the responsibility. If he got caught, fine. At least no one else would.

But. . . the best hope for his brother was having this group attempt to rescue him. On his own Gilbert had no plan. He would probably just wing it and see how it went. With this whole team, they were going to make a plan and then some. Putting themselves in danger while they were at it. Argh! What was he supposed to do? If he did it on his own, his brother could suffer. If he did it with these people, they could suffer. . .

He turned on the radio to distract himself.

"The radio even works?" Elizabeta cried, "How did you do this?"

"By being awesome," Gilbert replied, laying his legs over the dashboard.

"Gilbert," Francis groaned, "That was sparkling clean just a few seconds ago."

"No point in taking my feet off now," Gilbert said, lacing his fingers behind his head.

Elizabeta pushed his feet off. "Don't ruin the pretty car."

He stubbornly put them back up. "I'm not ruining it. I'm just using it to its full advantage."

She scowled at him. "You are so annoying."

"My awesomeness is just too much for you to handle."

"Your awesomeness can go out the wi-"

"Turn! Turn, turn, turn. Ah! You missed the turn."

"Well, if you had warned me sooner I wouldn't have missed it."

"I told you like five times."

"And we both told you to take your feet off of the car, but you didn't listen to us either."

"That's not the point of this conversa-"

"Kid!" Francis interrupted, pointing out the front window.

Elizabeta gave out a yelp and slammed on the brakes. They all jerked forward as the car screeched to a halt. All their eyes were wide as they watched the kid, who was wearing a blue hat, get closer. The car stopped just in front of him, missing by maybe half a foot, if that. They all sat there, taking relieved breaths as a man rushed up to the child and took him in his arms. The man stomped to Elizabeta's window and glared at them until she rolled it down.

"What were you doing?" he shouted, "You almost hit him!"

Gilbert recognised the man's outfit as one of a Nero's and slid down in his seat, pulling his hat farther on his head.

"We are very sorry, Officer," Elizabeta said, putting on her best "pretty girl" act, "It won't happen again."

"I hope so, but this cannot go unpunished," the Justice Officer said, "I must insure that-" The blonde child tugged on his clothes and whispered something in his ear. "What?" the Nero questioned. The child nodded and the man sighed. "Peter here wants to talk to that one." He gestured to Gilbert.

Said person, keeping his head down, pointed at his chest. "Me?"

"Yes." He put the child down and he ran around the car to Gilbert's side. Still confused, Gilbert opened the door for him and the blue-capped child climbed into his lap.

Meanwhile Francis was leaning over the shoulder of Elizabeta's seat, gazing at the Nero intently. The Nero noticed and furrowed his thick eyebrows questioningly.

"What are you staring at?" he demanded.

Francis smiled. "Arthur, it is you."

Arthur squinted at Francis's face, then scrunched his in disgust. "It's you, frog."

"You remember me," Francis cooed.

"It's hard to forget someone so annoying," Arthur muttered.

Francis ignored the insult. "Since when were you a Nero?"

Arthur opened his mouth to answer but his eye was suddenly attacked by a stubby finger. He yelled in pain and pulled back from the window, putting a hand to his injured eye. He looked back in the car to see an angry Peter sitting on a surprised Elizabeta's lap.

"Peter!" Arthur said, "What was that?"

"Why are you being mean to these people, you jerk?" Peter demanded.

Arthur was dumbfounded. "They almost ran you over!"

"Who's the one that let me run into the street?" Peter pointed out.

"I told you not to!" Arthur said loudly, "I had to turn away for one second, and what do you do? You do the exact thing I warned you against!"

"Are you his father?" Elizabeta asked out-of-the-blue.

"Guardian," Arthur corrected, taking his hand away and blinking experimentally. His eyes seemed to focus fine.

"You two look exactly alike," she observed.

The look-alikes looked at her, then went back to their conversation.

"If you had been paying more attention to me this wouldn't have happened," Peter said.

"I was buying food," Arthur countered, "Do you want to starve?"

"That guy told me they were going to do something very important." Peter pointed at Gilbert. "We should let them go so they can do it."

All heads swiveled to look at Gilbert, who sank further in his seat and adjusted his glasses.

"And what would that be?" Arthur asked.

"He can't tell you," Peter answered for Gilbert.

Arthur looked at him, then back to Gilbert. "Why not?"

"Just because, you jerk!" He attempted to hit Arthur on the head, but Arthur caught his hand and stopped the action. He yanked the child out of the window and held him in his arms, keeping him there even as he squirmed.

Arthur turned back to the three in the car, who weren't sure what to think at this point. "Now, to return to your punishment-"

"If you do anything bad to them I'll run away!" Peter screeched.

This made Arthur pause in his sentence, and while he was surprised Peter dropped out of his grasp and scampered away. Arthur called out, panic in his voice. He quickly told them that he'd let them go with a warning and went after the child, soon disappearing out of sight. They all sat in a stunned silence.

"What did you tell that child?" Francis asked Gilbert.

Gilbert shook in his head in confusion. "Exactly what he said I did. Even the 'just because' part."

"Should we help Arthur find him?" Elizabeta wondered.

Francis looked at Gilbert, who was looking down at his lap with folded arms. He couldn't see his face from this angle, but he could read his body language just fine.

"Nah," he answered breezily, "He'll find him."

"Alright," Elizabeta said, slowly pulling back into the road.

They drove in silence for a while, except when Gilbert gave directions. Francis didn't like the quiet, but he couldn't think of a way to end it.

Elizabeta did for him. "By the way, Francis, how do you know Arthur?"

"I worked with him before he became a Nero," Francis answered.

"Oh," Elizabeta said, "And you never knew he was a guardian?"

"He never mentioned it," Francis told her, "I do wonder why he became a Nero though. He used to rant to me about how much he hated them."

"It was probably for the money," Gilbert said.

"Money?" Elizabeta questioned.

"Yeah, the Neros are now paying the new recruits if they volunteer themselves," Gilbert answered.

"Since when?" Francis asked.

"Since yesterday," Gilbert replied.

"How do you know this?" Elizabeta asked.

"I happened to be walking by when they first announced it," he answered simply.

Francis leaned closer to him. "How much?"

Gilbert looked at him. "$1,000."

Elizabeta's mouth dropped open. "$1,000?!"

"Yep."

"I can't earn that much in a year!"

"I know, it's crazy. Oh, here it is."

Elizabeta pulled to a stop in front of the old building. The sign was rocking back and forth just a little, as if someone hit it on their way in. Francis squinted at it.

"Is that Italian?" he asked.

"I told you it was an old Italian place," Gilbert said, opening his door.

"But why haven't the Neros taken it down?" he pressed.

Gilbert shrugged and stepped out of the car. The other two followed suit and they all met on the sidewalk. They stared at the door, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"You guys don't have to do this, you know," Gilbert said without looking at them, "You can walk away."

They both looked at him as he stared at the ground, scuffing it with his shoe. Francis grabbed his shoulder.

"I volunteered myself for this," he said, "And I am determined to go through with it. Nothing you say will stop me. I'm with you until the end."

Gilbert gave him a half-smile, but he still seemed to feel guilty. Elizabeta took his hand, causing him to turn to her.

"I am too," she told him with a smile, "You must really love this person to risk your life like this. You must not be that much of a jerk after all. I will help you."

Gilbert stared at her and his smile grew. There still was some doubt, but there was confidence with it now. He turned back to the building with determination and walked to the door. Francis and Elizabeta followed close behind. He pushed it open and the three of them walked inside. The bell jingled and then jingled again when they closed the door. Only one person was in the room, and this time he was dusting. He turned and rushed over to them.

"Hi, friends!" he greeted excitedly, "Welcome. The others are in the back room, waiting for everyone to arrive. It's great to see you again! I just-"

Elizabeta squealed and ran to the teenager. Without warning she glomped him, almost toppling him over in the process. The duster clattered to the ground as she squeezed him tightly. Antonio found himself unable to move and looked at Gilbert and Francis with wide eyes. They just shook their heads, dumbfounded.

"Look at you," Elizabeta squealed, jumping him up and down, "You are so adorable!" She pulled away to cup his face in her hands. "Ah, your tan skin, your green eyes, they are so cute! You are just perfect!"

"Uh, th-thank you?" Antonio stammered as Elizabeta hugged him again.

She grinned. "Even your shy little voice is adorable! What's your name?"

"A-Antonio," the baffled boy answered.

"That fits you so well! Why are you so adorable? I could just eat you up."

Before he could reply, (not that he would've been able to), Lovino tapped Elizabeta's shoulder. She turned towards him without releasing Antonio. Lovino glared at her with a bored, annoyed expression.

"Could you not harass my employee?" he said, "I kinda need him to work."

Elizabeta looked at him for a moment, then dragged him into the hug. "You're cute too! This is so lovely. The two of you together would make-"

"Get freaking off of me," Lovino yelled, somehow breaking away from her grasp.

"Ah, even your angry face is adorable," she cooed.

"I am not adorable!" he shouted, furious, "I am a freaking grown man. And I do not have a dang 'angry face'!"

This is when Francis and Gilbert decided to get involved. Francis pried Antonio away from Elizabeta and Gilbert stood between her and Lovino.

"Lizzy," Gilbert said, "Look at my face. Doesn't it make you want to hit something?" Yes, it had come that far.

In a second Gilbert was on the ground, groaning, with Elizabeta standing over him. She flipped the pan in the air, grinning. Antonio stared with wide eyes from his spot behind Francis and Lovino looked on with disbelief.

"I didn't mean that hard," Gilbert said, sitting up and taking his hands away from his head to check for blood, "You're going to give me brain damage or something."

"I can't give you something you already have," Elizabeta smiled.

"Who is this girl?" Lovino demanded, not sure what to think of the sudden mood swing.

"She is Elizabeta," Francis answered.

"She's scary," Antonio whispered.

Said girl turned towards them, done with Gilbert. Antonio whimpered and hid behind Francis. She stepped towards the two.

"Ah, did I scare you?" she asked Antonio. He didn't answer, he just clung to the back of Francis's shirt. "Oh, this is too cute." She whipped out a camera from nowhere and took a picture.

Francis blinked. "Did you just take a picture of us?"

"Yep," she said, putting the camera away.

". . . Why?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to remember how adorable you looked," Elizabeta said.

"Why is she here?" Lovino questioned Gilbert.

Gilbert stood. "Okay, look, I know she's weird-" She rose her frying pan threateningly. "You just took a picture of two men because they looked 'adorable.' Don't tell me that's not weird." The frying pan lowered. "Anyway, but she's one of the best fighters in the Neighborhoods. She took down Sadiq. That's no small feat."

Lovino shuddered. "I hate that guy. All right, you're in."

"May I ask what exactly is going on in here?" a new voice asked.

They all turned towards the source. It must have been very strange for the newcomer to walk in on this scene. Elizabeta was in the process of squeezing Francis and Antonio, the latter looking terrified. He supposed they might just be close friends, but that didn't seem cut it. The other two were standing away from the group hug, one rubbing his covered head tentatively. The newcomer adjusted his glasses, maybe he was seeing things.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes angrily. "Roderich? What are you doing here?"

Roderich focused on Gilbert and his eyes half-massed in recognition. He kept his cool though. "Gilbert, so you're helping too?"

His question was ignored as Gilbert turned on Lovino. "Why is he here?"

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "I assumed you wanted the best on this team, so I got the best."

"Roderich's the best at something?" Gilbert questioned, "Since when?"

Roderich rubbed his teeth together in annoyance but kept his gentlemanly air. "Yes, Gilbert, unlike someone I know."

"I am awesome," Gilbert stated, "You are. . ." He was about to say something, but then thought better of it. "Not."

"Ask any person in this room and none of them will agree with you on your opinion of your awesomeness," Roderich said.

To save everyone from having to answer that challenge Francis got away from Elizabeta and spoke up.

"How do you know Roderich, Gilbert?"

"We met a while ago," Gilbert answered.

"Yes, when you tried to steal from me," Roderich said.

"It was sitting there all alone," Gilbert said breezily, "I thought it deserved some company."

Roderich gave him a disbelieving look. "That is the most ridiculous excuse I have ever-"

He was interrupted by Elizabeta's cry. She landed roughly on her rump with Antonio aiming her frying pan at her. She looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes. Antonio looked down at her, his green eyes fierce and hostile. Everyone felt fear run through bodies, even though his killer gaze wasn't on them. He took a step toward Elizabeta and she seemed frozen in place.

Lovino rushed to Antonio's side and laid his hand on his arm. "Antonio, Antonio, listen to me. Don't."

Antonio turned on him, his lips pulling back into a snarl. Then he paused, his snarl turning into shock. He blinked and his hostile look softened. He looked down at his hand and seem to just register that he was threatening Elizabeta with her frying pan. With a start he dropped it, pulling his hands close to him. The pan clattered to floor noisily and everyone stared at it.

"I-I am so sorry, Elizabeta," Antonio apologized, looking very distressed, "I didn't mean to. Y-You just scared me." He helped Elizabeta to her feet. She looked at him with a shocked expression. "I honestly wouldn't have done anything. I just..." His shoulders rose instinctively and he stepped closer to Lovino, his voice going quiet. "You scared me."

Elizabeta just continued staring at him. He looked back at her, searching for something. Then he turned to Lovino, looking broken.

"I thought I was done with these," he said, so quiet it was hardly a whisper, "I thought it was over."

After a moment Lovino grabbed Antonio and brought him into a hug. Antonio's eyes went wide as he hesitatingly wrapped his arms around Lovino.

"It is over," Lovino told him, squeezing him tight, "You are not that person anymore. You are better now."

Antonio blinked. "Lovino. . ." He clutched him closer. "Thank you."

Lovino pulled away then, putting his angry façade back on. "Enough of that, stupid." He turned to the rest of them. "I say we go to the back room. Everyone is here."

They all were still confused, but did as they were told. Antonio apologized to Elizabeta again. She smiled and assured him that it was fine. He gave her a relieved smile before turning to Francis and Gilbert. He nervously placed himself next to them as they walked. He didn't say anything, but they saw him glancing apprehensively at them. Francis smiled and grabbed the boy's shoulders, making him jump.

"This is going to be fun, friend," he said.

Antonio grinned at him, freed from some of his worries. "Yes, yes! It is. . . friend."

His eyes darted to Gilbert very quickly before looking away again. Gilbert studied the teenager. He still didn't know what to make of the kid. He had gotten a glance of a darker side of him, but that just made him seem even more innocent. Which didn't make much sense, but that was reality. Gilbert realized that Antonio was. . . dangerous. . . But that didn't affect the protective nature Gilbert felt towards him. Antonio was still the innocent, carefree Antonio.

He came closer to the boy and ruffled his hair affectionately. "It's going to be awesome."

Antonio looked at him with such happiness he seemed to glow. Gilbert found himself smiling. This kid was doing wonders to him. Twice he caused him to smile. Soon he'd be singing and dancing with him. Gilbert shook his head as they walked through the door to the back room.

But even Antonio became serious as they sat around the table. The people Lovino got were already seated, not counting Roderich. Gilbert looked at the two, who were a boy and a girl. They both had blonde hair in the same style and they were holding hands. It wasn't a boyfriend-girlfriend hand hold, it was more like a sibling connection. The older, who was the man, caught Gilbert looking at them and sent him a glare. Gilbert raised his eyebrows but looked away.

"You guys took way freaking long to get here," Lovino said, glowering at the three late members.

"We know," Gilbert said, "We had some trouble with a Nero."

"You idiot," Lovino growled, "That puts us-"

"Calm down, the awesome me wouldn't let that happen. He didn't follow us."

"How do you know that?" the blonde man demanded.

"He had to chase after his son," Francis answered, "Who he deeply cares for."

Roderich rose an eyebrow. "You know the Nero?"

"He only became a Nero recently, due to the new payment you get when you volunteer," Francis said smoothly. Gilbert was glad he was there. Francis had a way with words and always knew exactly what to say.

Lovino glared at them for a moment longer before he continued. "Anyway, as you all know, I have called you all here to infiltrate the Nero base. I understand that not all of you have fully agreed-"

"Because you still haven't told us the reason," the blonde said.

"That is correct, but before that, lets all get to know each other, shall we?" They all knew it wasn't a question. "State you're dang name and your specialty. I'll start. My name's Lovino, as you idiots all know, and I am the one who has the connections. Without me, none of this would be possible." He then looked at Antonio.

"Hello," Antonio greeted them all happily, "I'm Antonio. I am Lovino's assistant. I have some fighting experience and am very light on my feet."

"Don't be modest," Francis said, "You can practically fly."

Antonio smiled and blushed slightly at the compliment. The blonde man's grip tightens on the girl's hand.

"This is Lili," he said, "She is only-"

The younger put her other hand on their clasped ones. "Brother."

The man fell silent and looked at her. They stared at each other, the girl giving him a pointed look. After a while he sighed, putting his free hand on hers, and gave a short nod.

"Thank you, big brother," she said softly, "I am Lili. I specialize in undercover operations, communication devices, and disguises."

"My name is Vash," Lili's brother said, glaring at all of them, "I deal with weaponry and defensive maneuvers."

"I'm Roderich," obviously Roderich announced, "I am an expert in secret codes and I'm a bit of a hacker."

"Expert?" Gilbert asked, smirking, "I highly doubt that."

Roderich looked at him, deeply annoyed. "You hardly know me. You have no idea what I can do."

"Then why don't you show me?" Gilbert challenged.

Roderich looked ready to snap. Luckily, Francis jumped in before he could. "Gilbert, it's your turn. Tell everyone what you can do."

"I'm not a kid, I know what to do," Gilbert said, sending a smirk at Roderich before continuing, "I am The Awesome Gilbert. Naturally, I'm good at everything, but my strengths are fighting, hiding in plain sight, and I know the complete layout of the Nero base."

Vash's, Roderich's, and Elizabeta's eyes all went wide in shock. Vash was the quickest to recover. "How do you know that?"

Gilbert smiled at him. "Let's just say I know how to make the right friends."

Francis was always surprised at Gilbert's ability of easily making up true-sounding lies. A talent sure to come and stab in him the back later. But that time was not now.

"My name is Francis," he said with a smile, "My talents are smooth-talking and finding out others' hidden secrets."

They all gave him wary looks as he continued to grin at them. Elizabeta scootched her chair away slightly, making Francis pout at her. Gilbert snickered.

". . . I'm Elizabeta," she said after a moment, "I can take any man on in a fight and haven't lost one yet. I'm also good with the 'pretty, helpless girl' act, though I hate it. Just ask Gilbert if you want any evidence. I've beaten him up plenty of times."

"I only let you win to make you feel good," Gilbert said.

"Every time?" Elizabeta replied with a smirk.

He opened his make to make an "awesome" comeback, but Lovino interceded before he could.

"Shut up, nobody cares, idiots. Now, to continue, we must make a plan that involves-"

"We are not agreeing until we know the reason," Vash said.

"Same here," Roderich agreed.

Lovino looked at Gilbert. "You tell them."

Gilbert drew back in his chair. "Me? I don't want to. You tell-" Lovino glared at him fiercely and he sighed. "The Neros...took my brother. They're going to put him through 'training,' but it isn't training. He has qualified for one of their special groups, and they will experiment on him. That's what they do with the 'special' recruits. They want to find out why he has these qualities and see if they can copy those talents to make a perfect army. These experiments are painful and often, if not every time, bring death."

Elizabeta put her hands on her mouth. "That's horrible!"

"How do you know this?" Roderich and Vash asked in unison, though with different tones. Roderich sounded more shocked and skeptical, while Vash sounded distrusting and suspicious.

Gilbert opened his mouth, but for once couldn't come up with an answer. Antonio quickly covered for him.

"I was spying on them and saw them do this." He made a sour face, he hated lying. "It was. . . very hard to watch."

The girls had wide, horrified eyes. Vash squeezed Lili's hand comfortingly.

"But that's not the only reason." Everyone turned to Lovino when he said this. "This Nero base is one of the major ones. Not the headquarters, but still a big one. It has information that could be pretty dang useful to us. Plans for new invasions, where they'll be assigning Neros, and more. It could help get us started."

Him, Roderich, Vash, and Lili all shared a look. The rest of the group looked at each other with confusion.

Gilbert was about to question this, but Lovino continued talking. "So, now you know. Do you agree?"

Roderich nodded as Vash and Lili looked at each other. After a moment they both nodded. They were all in this now.

* * *

**Bunch of stuff happened in this one. Now, please excuse me while I go collapse onto my couch. Please wait for the next installment. I will try to get it up sooner this time.'**

**Please ****_review,_**** fave, and follow. It will make the updates come faster, I promise.**

**Have a good day :) **


	9. Chapter 8

**Yay, another update! Yep :) I really have nothing to say here just...uh...Oh, this is the next day...and it's shorter...Yep. That's all I got. Man, I'm tired/lazy. Please enjoy :)**

**Song of awesomeness: ****_Waiting for the End_**** by Linkin Park. **

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

**2 Days After Cell Talk**

Ivan was leaning against the wall, enjoying the silence he was getting. It wasn't much of one, seeing as just a few feet away people were yelling and chasing each other. But this was different from the noise he usually heard. What he heard everyday was commands and discipline. This was undisciplined, happy fun. It put a smile on his face to see them being able to be happy like this. He could join them. Run around and laugh with them. . .

No, no he couldn't do that. He would just get hurt, like he always did. No one liked to be with him, so he shouldn't force them to. He should just stay here, where he couldn't be pushed away. It was good to just observe from the side, where he wasn't a bother to anyone. This way, everyone was happy. Well. . ..except for him. But that didn't matter. He had learned after so many rejections that he wasn't supposed to be happy.

His eyes travelled across the area, not really focusing on anything on particular. That's when he did a double-take. There was someone else who wasn't joining the fun. It was Ludwig. Ivan stared at his with wide eyes. He was here, on the same break time and place as him! With so many different schedules, Ivan hadn't even dared to think that Ludwig would be in the same free time. But he was. It was a miracle.

So. . . what should he do? He wanted so badly to go over there and talk to him, but he hesitated. What if Ludwig didn't want him to go near him? What if he was like everyone else? Ivan wouldn't be able to handle another rejection. But. . . but what if he wasn't? What if Ludwig was happy that Ivan had gone to him? Ivan didn't know. It was a risk that could hurt him. He could be hurt. Just like all those times before. But there was also a chance that he could finally get a friend.

He should take the miracle as a sign. It was telling him to go to Ludwig. Unless. . . it was just a coincidence. It wasn't a sign at all. What, what was he supposed to do? Take the risk and have a chance of being hurt again, or not going and perhaps missing the one chance he got to have a friend? He didn't know, he just didn't know!

Then he realized something. Ludwig was alone. Everyone else had their own groups, but Ludwig was alone. Just like Ivan. Before he knew it he was walking across the area. People avoided him as he walked by, making it easy for him to get to the other side. Once he arrived by Ludwig he froze. He had no idea what to say. He hadn't thought this through. Ludwig glanced up at him briefly from where he was sitting before looking forward again. He didn't tell Ivan to leave. That had to be a good sign, right?

Slowly, Ivan slid down the wall and sat down with Ludwig. He still didn't know what to say, but that didn't seem important anymore. It was kind of nice to just sit there and know someone's by your side. He fiddled with his scarf absently-mindedly as a content feeling started to warm him. But he still held some doubt. Was this really happening? He glanced at Ludwig multiple times, wondering if this mutual feeling would last. He. . . he wasn't rejecting him. He was fine with the fact that Ivan was here. Ivan felt himself smiling a rare, true smile.

He happened to glance down at Ludwig's hands and suddenly had something to say. "Ludwig, you're hurt."

Ludwig looked at him as Ivan took his hands, which were bruised and cut badly. Ivan gently looked them over.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It was just part of training," Ludwig answered, continuing to stare at Ivan.

Ivan frowned a little. "These are strange training exercises. It's like they're trying to. . . Does it hurt?"

It took Ludwig a moment to answer. "Uh. . . not anymore."

Ivan's eyebrows furrowed with concern. Ludwig looked at him with growing awe. Ivan was worrying about him like Gilbert-. . . like a father would have. Why was everyone so afraid of him? Ivan continued to inspect Ludwig's hands for a moment longer before releasing them.

"You should get them bandaged, yes?" Ivan said, "They could get infected."

"I. . . I suppose," Ludwig replied, then he had to ask, "But why do you care so much?"

Ivan blinked at him before tucking his face into his scarf. He looked down at his gloved hands shyly. He was suddenly so timid, it made Ludwig want to comfort him. Strange, he had never had that urge before.

"I'm. . . I'm not really sure," Ivan finally said, "I just don't like seeing you hurt."

Ludwig stated at him, which caused him to lower his head.

"I'm sorry, is that wrong? Is that not what friends do?" he questioned, "I'm sorry if I upset you. I can go. . ."

"No, no," Ludwig found himself saying, "I like having you here." The last part surprised him. He was supposed to be stone. . . But it was true. It was nice to have someone who cared.

Ivan's violet eyes went wide. "Does that mean. . .? Is this. . .? Are we friends?"

Ludwig looked at Ivan for a while before answering. "Yes. I believe we are."

* * *

**I am such a sap, but I love writing stuff like this ^-^ It makes me very happy. Germany and Russia could be friends, it's possible. Unlikely, but possible. Innocent Ivan is so cute :3 **

**With a pretty please, review, fave, and follow. It seriously helps so much. And as an extra bonus I'll let the first reviewer request a word for the next chapter :) So get reviewing!**

**Have a good day :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, I got it up. That's something, right? This is actually the same day as the last chapter, but earlier...I messed up a little, but it still works. Right? Yeah. This also has a requested word(s) in it. Can you guess what it/they is/are?**

**Another awesome song: ****_I'm Still Here _****by Goo Good Dolls. It's on Treasure Planet, which is an amazing movie!**

**Hetalia is something that is not mine.**

* * *

**Day After Meeting**

They hadn't gotten very far with the meeting. Shortly after they had all agreed Vash and Lili left because it was getting close to Lili's "bedtime." Who had bedtimes these days? (It was true that Gilbert had tried to force one onto Ludwig, but Ludwig had refused. Gilbert would never tell anyone this, or course.) So they had all agreed to continue the meeting the next day, which it now was.

Gilbert slowly blinked his eyes open and was greeted by the wonderful view of the absence of Francis creeping over him. Sighing happily and stretching he sat up, smacking his lips. He looked around and discovered the Francis wasn't even in the room. Strange, Francis always woke up before him. Maybe he was in the kitchen.

Standing up lazily Gilbert walked out of the living room. Suddenly the corner attacked his awesome toe. Cursing in pain he held his foot in his hands and hopped up and down. Freak, why did that hurt so bad? He started hopping his way over to the kitchen and managed to hit his head on the doorway. He called out and switched his hands over to his head. The two worst places to hit. This was already not his day.

He somehow made it to the kitchen, but it was empty. "So my pain was for nothing?" Gilbert asked aloud in frustration.

After looking around the bottom floor and not finding his friend he moved to the upper floor. His eyebrows were beginning to knit together with concern. Francis wasn't in his bedroom, or the bathroom. He wasn't in any of the rooms. Gilbert could now feel his heartbeat in his fingertips. This reminded him too much of another time, and at that time. . . No, no, that wasn't happening again. Francis was here. Gilbert had not lost him. He just had to find him.

He searched the whole house twice to no avail. He went out to both of the yards but found nothing. He ended up in the living room again, back where he started. His heart was pounding and he was biting too hard on his cheek.

"Francis," he called out, "Francis? You are here. You have to be. I am not losing someone else."

He got no answer. This could not be happening. It just couldn't be. He felt something crack in his hands and looked down at them. What he saw was a broken pair of sunglasses. He threw them aside and started to pace. He walked to the window, then away from it, eventually coming back to it. Where could Francis be? Where would he go? He couldn't have been. . . No. Fate wasn't that cruel, right?

Then, he heard the front door click open and rushed to it. Walking in was a whistling Francis. Gilbert stomped up to him and gave him a death glare, which was magnified by his red eyes.

"Where were you?!" he demanded, "You can't just leave without a trace! You could've left a note or something. But no, you just went out on your own, where something could've happened to you and I'd have no idea! That's dangerous, stupid! You could've been hurt or taken, and then what? I wouldn't have been able to help. You can't just go out and put yourself in danger, idiot! What if something happened? What if. . .?"

Francis blinked at him and Gilbert's anger deflated. Leaving relief and the lingering fear. He laid his head on Francis's shoulder, letting his shoulders sag.

"I was so scared," he confessed, "I thought. . . I thought that you were taken. I thought that I had failed, again. I couldn't find you, and that is exactly what happened with Ludwig. That's what happened when he was taken. So I thought that you were taken too. I thought. . . I thought I had lost you."

Francis wrapped a comforting arm around him. "Ami, I am so sorry. I just went out to scavenge for breakfast. I thought I would be back before you awoke. I should've left a note."

Gilbert sighed once heavily into Francis's shoulder before standing straight again. "No, no, it's not your fault. I just overreacted. So, did you find anything?"

"Not really, just this apple," Francis answered as he shut the door.

"You have it, I'm not hungry," Gilbert said, walking to the stairs, "I'm going to take shower."

"Don't go wasting my water again," Francis called up after him.

"No promises," Gilbert replied playfully as he disappeared around a corner.

Francis laughed, but it quickly subsided to a sad silence. He looked at the apple in his hand with a rueful air. He knew Gilbert was lying about not being hungry. He had also not eaten last night. They had found little food and he had "fallen asleep" before he ate any, leaving it all to Francis. Despite this fact Francis bit into the apple. Gilbert was a big boy, he didn't need help in taking care of himself, for now.

He finished the apple quickly and threw it away. Then he took the paper out of his pocket. He gave a tired sigh as he opened it yet again. His eyes flicked over it as he sat heavily onto his couch. He already knew every word by heart, but those words made it heavy. Leaning forward he pressed his thin fingers to his eyes. He didn't want to do what was commanded of him, but if he didn't, more people than just him would suffer. He briefly wished that he had actually searched for food. It wasn't good to feel like this on an empty stomach. But he hadn't, he had been doing something entirely different.

Gilbert wasn't the only one who could lie.

Well, that wasn't happening right at this moment, so he didn't need to worry about it. He put the paper in his pocket and started to clean while he waited for Gilbert. He straightened the few pieces of furniture he had and dusted the walls. He found a pair of broken sunglasses that he assumed were Gilbert's and threw them away. Afterwards he stared at the hole Elizabeta had created the other day, debating on what he should do with it. Could he do anything? He definitely couldn't afford to fix it, so he'd have to cover it somehow. The only problem was, he had nothing to cover it with. What to do. . .

After looking around for a while he eventually found a picture. He hung it in front of the hole, it covered in decently well. It wasn't perfect, but it was the best he could do right now.

Once he was done he walked to the stairs and called up, "Gilbert, hurry up or we're going to be late."

"Calm your French Poodles," Gilbert replied, "I'm almost don-Waah! Lizzy?!"

"Hello."

"What are you-I'm in the shower!"

"I know where you are."

"So get out!"

"Mm. . ."

"Lizzy, do you want to see me naked?"

"Definitely not."

"So we both want the same thing. GET OUT!"

". . . Gilbert, you're really pale."

"Great observation, Captain Obvious. Now, would you-"

"And I got a brief glimpse of your hair. Is it. . . white?"

". . . Crap, Francis! I'm hiding behind a shower curtain here. Come get this nut-case out of here!"

"Ma parole," Francis murmured on his way up the stairs.

He opened the bathroom door to reveal Elizabeta standing there, the breeze coming from the open window blowing her hair attractively. She was facing the shower, which had a thin but opaque enough shower curtain that Francis couldn't see anything but Gilbert's silhouette.

Francis walked up to Elizabeta and took her hand. "Gilbert needs some privacy right now. He doesn't feel comfortable getting dressed in front of other people. It makes him feel awkward or something."

"It would make anyone feel awkward," Elizabeta said, but she went with him to the door.

"Really? I have never felt that way," Francis said.

"That's because you're a pervert," Gilbert yelled from behind the curtain.

Elizabeta pulled away from Francis as he closed the door. Francis smiled at her and she scowled, making her way to the stairs.

"May I ask a question?" Francis asked. She didn't reply, which he took as a sign for yes. "Why exactly were you in my bathroom?"

"Antonio was showing me how to jump across roofs and I saw that window open," Elizabeta answered, climbing down the stairs. Francis followed her. "I saw him swing through a window before so I decided to try it myself. I had no idea there was someone inside."

"So you didn't hear Gilbert's loud singing?" Francis questioned.

"Amazingly, no." She walked through a doorway and then turned around, blocking Francis from entering. She suddenly had a very serious air. "What color are Gilbert's eyes?"

Uh-oh. Did she suspect? "Hm. . . I believe they're brown. Why?"

"I've just never seen them before."

That's when Gilbert decided to appear at the top of the stairs, fully clothed, including his hat, but his glasses were broken in the garbage can. He shaded his exposed eyes with his hand and winced.

"Dang it," he said, "My glasses broke. Francis, do you have any extras?"

"I can certainly look," Francis answered, passing him on the stairs and walking to his room.

Elizabeta squinted up at Gilbert, but he was too far away for her to see his eyes clearly, even if he wasn't shading them. "Why do you need sunglasses indoors?" she asked.

"My awesome eyes are sensitive," Gilbert said, turning away from the light to emphasis his point, "They can't handle much light."

Elizabeta started walking up the stairs toward him. He discreetly slid a little farther away from the stairs.

"What about the hat?" she asked.

"I like hats," Gilbert answered, backing up and she stepped towards him, "And it helps keep the light out of my eyes."

His hand went up on his hat instinctively and he kept his eyes turned away from her, his hand continuing to cover them. He continued retreating as she pursued to advance.

"Do you ever take them off?" Elizabeta continued to question.

"At night when it's dark." He glanced at Francis's bedroom door, but it didn't open. He was on his own. "Otherwise it hurts a lot. It's not feeling too good right now."

He lost room to back up and ran into the wall. Elizabeta leaned really close to him, trying to peer through his fingers. Gilbert started to panic, what was he supposed to do? Elizabeta had trapped him.

He put on his smirk. "Listen, I know it's awesome to be with the awesome me, but it's really awkward with you being this close."

She just leaned closer and without thinking he used the hand holding the hat to push her away. Her hand whipped up and grabbed his cap, pulling it off before he could react. He called out and reached for it, but she held it too far away. She backed up a little, looking at him with wide eyes. He stood under her gaze with his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground, his white hair shining in the light.

"No, you're. . ." Elizabeta started to say before trailing off.

She grabbed his chin and tilted his head up, forcing him to look up at her. He didn't fight her, there was no way he could hide it now. She gave a little gasp when his red gaze looked into her green one.

"Gilbert, you're. . .? No, no way." She backed up more as he stood there, looking at her. "You're the one who escaped the Neros."

Gilbert was about to reply with a smirk and self-praising remark, but something held him back. Instead he answered with a simple, "Yes."

Elizabeta shook her head in disbelief. "But-no, you couldn't be. That's, that's impossible. There's no way you could. . ." Gilbert's crimson eyes were so sad looking at her. She found her voice fading into a new thought. "That's how you knew about the Neros' experiments."

He nodded, looking at the ground. He didn't say anything, which was so unlike the Gilbert she sees.

"Did. . . What did they do to you?" she asked.

Gilbert didn't answer for a moment. He stared at the ground as memories raged behind his eyes. The confusion, the betrayal, the pain. With a shudder he physically had to tear himself away, finding himself facing the wall. His breathing was ragged and his heartbeat pounded throughout his body. Elizabeta was standing at his shoulder, laying her hand on his shoulder with concern. He didn't look at her, but continued staring at the wall with wide eyes.

"Things I don't want repeated," he said, "Things that no one should have to go through. That's why I need to get Ludwig back. So he doesn't go through what I did."

"Gilbert," was all Elizabeta could think to say.

"~Don't you be nervous, baby. I didn't come to bring you down. This is so natural, baby. Just let my love turn you around. Oh Julia Luna, our twisted love is so. . .~" Francis sang as he walked out of his bedroom. He paused when he saw Gilbert and Elizabeta, feeling the tension in the air. He hummed. "Bad timing?"

Gilbert stared at him before grinning. "The worst, and yet you made it awesome. You, my good sir, are very talented."

Francis smiled. "I will have to agree with you there."

They high-fived as Elizabeta just stared at them. After a moment she turned away, muttering, "Boys."

"Are awesome," Gilbert incorrectly finished for her.

She just shook her head and walked down the stairs. The two men were left alone, and Francis looked at Gilbert seriously.

"Did she. . .?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gilbert answered simply.

"Are you-?"

"I'm fine." He scraped his palms against his eyes. "It's just. . . I have problems."

Francis's lips curled up in a tiny smile. "Well, I found these to help with one of those problems."

Gilbert sighed at the sight of the glasses. "Thank you." He took them and slipped them on, feeling more comfortable now that he had the familiar darkened vision. He caught Francis smiling at him. "What?"

"You said 'thank you,'" Francis said, his grin widening.

Gilbert blinked, realizing that this was true. Turning away and waving his arms animatedly he said boastfully, "Well, this is something you don't see very often, so better enjoy it now. The Awesome Gilbert doesn't need much help."

He didn't look back as he bounded down the stairs after Elizabeta, calling at her for his hat back. She waved it in the air teasingly before zipping down the hall. Gilbert took off after her. Francis leaned on the railing of the stairs, staring after the two. He was smiling and had the air of an adoring uncle. Gilbert was slowly letting go of the instinctive barriers he made, even if he didn't know it himself. So friendly interaction was the key. Francis should have known.

His smiled faded as his hand brushed the paper still in his pocket. Would he be forced to stop this slow yet powerful fight against the cage?

* * *

**Uh oh, now Elizabeta knows and Francis... you just had to go and add extra confusion to the plot without my permission, didn't you? *Sigh* Well, can't do anything about it now. It must be then. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :) More will come soon, not sure when. Just so you guys know, updates will be coming slower from now on. Up to this point I've had some rough drafts, but now I don't have anything. So, updates will be coming more slowly. Please continue to be patient.**

**Btw, the song Francis is singing is ****_The French Song _****by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. The last line I changed to fit in the request, which was "Julia Luna." Her friend requested this for her B-day. Happy Birthday Julia! How many of you got the requested words requested words right?**

**Continue reviewing, favoriting, and following, please. It helps me so much guys, you have no idea. I'd especially like to thank invisiblemanda and natsuxlucyONLY. You guys are awesome :)**

**Have a good day :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Told you it would take longer. Ugh, sorry this isn't a very exciting one, I had trouble with it. :P This is the same day as last chapter, just so you know. Please enjoy :)**

**Awesome song: ****_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_**** by Greenday. I love it so much :D**

**Hetalia me no own.**

* * *

**Day of Second Meeting**

"Let's decide the two teams," Lovino demanded once they were all seated, "We'll have half of us stay here and the other half go to the base. I'm staying here l because all the dang stuff is mine and I don't trust any of you alone with it. I will be the head of the operations here."

"I'll stay too," Roderich said, "I can hack into their systems and shut down the cameras and alarms for a little bit."

Gilbert opened his mouth to probably say something insulting, but Elizabeta sent him a heated glare. He scowled at her but didn't say it. Instead he said, "I'm going to the base. It's my brother, so I'm seeing him out myself."

"How did he even get there?" Roderich asked with fake innocent curiosity, "I thought you were protecting him."

Gilbert turned on him, his eyes sparking behind the glasses. He made to stand, but Francis help him back.

"Roderich, that was crossing the line, and you know it," Antonio said.

Roderich blinked at him, his smirk turning into a confused frown. Antonio glared at him, which was an expression that didn't normally belong on his face. Roderich turned away and didn't say anything more.

Francis skillfully put everyone back on track. "I will go to the base with Gilbert. I'll keep him under control." Gilbert rolled his eyes at that but thankfully didn't say anything. Francis turned to Antonio. "You should come with us."

Antonio gave a start and pointed at his chest. "Me?"

"Yeah," Francis said, "You could be a big help with your amazing acrobatic skills."

"He's right," Gilbert agreed, "We would be awesome working together. The Neros wouldn't know what hit them."

"I-I've never been on the action team before," Antonio stuttered uncertainty, "I've always stayed here on Lovino's team."

"It's about time for a change then," Gilbert said.

"I-I don't know. . ." Antonio turned slightly towards Lovino. "What if. . . 'that' happens again?"

"It won't," Lovino told him with a rare, small, affectionate smile, "You are changed for the better, stupid. I think you should go."

"Really?"

"Really."

A deep breath. "Alright."

"Yay!" Francis and Gilbert cheered, making Antonio grin.

"Alright, shut up now," Lovino said, "We still need to figure out the rest of the teams."

Vash's hand gripped Lili's tighter. "Lili and I are on the team staying here. We are not getting separated."

Gilbert thought that Was was being maybe just a tad too over protective, but Lili didn't object. In fact, she supported it by saying, "I can run the communication devices from here and Brother can shut down Nero guns for a brief period of time."

"Whoa, really?" Gilbert said, "That's awesome."

Vash just glared at him in annoyance.

"Try to give a guy a compliment," Gilbert grumbled.

"I have something to ask you," Vash said to him, making Gilbert look at him, "What's with the hat and sunglasses? We're indoors now." If the glasses weren't blocking their view, they would've seen Gilbert's eyes widen. "I noticed it yesterday but decided to see if you'd do it today. Which you did. So what's up?"

Gilbert immediately went to the lie he supplied when this question was asked before. "My incredibly awesome eyes are sensitive. They can't take in much light without hurting a lot. I have to keep these on constantly to block the light."

Vash didn't buy it for a second. "Really? I've never heard of such thing before."

"Well, you've never met someone as awesome as me before either, so this shouldn't be surprising," Gilbert said.

Vash's eye twitched, just the tiniest bit. Elizabeta could see that Gilbert was getting nowhere with that attitude. "It's true, Vash. I once took them off as a prank and he was on the ground yelling and screaming with pain." She turned to Gilbert with a mocking pout. "It was heartbreaking."

"I did not," Gilbert defended, "The Awesome Me doesn't react that way."

"Francis was there with us," Elizabeta said, turning to said blonde, "Didn't he scream and kick, Francis?"

Francis glanced between the two of them before holding his hands up defensively. "I'm not getting involved in this argument."

"Ha, see?" Gilbert said, "He's saying that because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Actually, he's saying that because he's your best friend and he doesn't want to betray you, though he knows I'm right," Elizabeta countered.

"Lizzy Lizzy, you just don't know-"

"Shut up!" Lovino shouted before rubbing his temples and murmuring, "I'm surrounded by children."

Secretly-and he'd never let anyone know-he was impressed by the three of them. They had skillfully and successfully changed the conversation into an argument so that it would draw attention away from Gilbert and his oddities. It gave Lovino the chance to get back on topic.

"So, me, Vash, Lili, and Roderich are staying here and Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, and Elizabeta are going to the base," he summed up, "Any objections? No, moving on. We need to figure out how we get inside, how we get the brother and the information, and then how we get out in the quickest and safest way possible, preferably all in the same day. This operation has never been done before, so we're on our own."

"The first part is simple," Francis said, "They're accepting volunteers now, even paying them. They won't question a few more."

"They don't just take anyone off the street," Vash said, "They check all your records, search you, check your badge, they're not dumb."

"How exactly do the dang systems work, Gilbert?" Lovino asked.

"Vash is right," Gilbert said, "They check you thoroughly, so they'll know everything that you've done. They search you and make you change too."

"Have any of you done anything that would stop them from accepting you?" Roderich asked, looking at Gilbert.

Gilbert held up his hands in defense. "Unless stealing your pretty little violin is a crime they care about, I'm clean."

Without the other three noticing, the four who knew about Gilbert's secret shared a glance. They all knew that was a lie, and that it was going to be a problem. They had to come up with something.

"Alright," Lili said, "so it shouldn't be a problem to get in, right?"

"Wait, wait," Antonio said quickly, "Is it really a good idea to have all of them enter in the same place? I mean, what if they all get caught?"

"True," Elizabeta agreed, seeing what Antonio was doing, "At least one of us should get in another way."

"What other way is there?" Vash asked.

"I know where a blind spot is," Gilbert said, "I'll get in that way while the rest of you get in from the entrance. We'll be able to cover more ground that way too."

"Why you?" Roderich questioned.

"I'm the only one who knows where it is, duh," Gilbert answered.

"Moving on," Lovino said before another fight could start, "So that covers the entering, what about freaking everything else? We need some of you to look for the info and the other ones to go to the brother. I say half-and-half, seems the best way to do it."

"I'm going for my brother," Gilbert declared.

"I'll go for the information," Elizabeta said, "Gilbert, do you know where they would keep that kind of stuff?"

"Yeah, should I just draw a map?"

"That's a good idea. I'll go get some paper!" Antonio smiled, standing up.

"Do you really have paper?" Francis asked Lovino.

Lovino sighed. "No."

"Oh, yeah," Antonio frowned, sitting back down.

"This is way to dangerous?" Roderich said, "This risks all of our lives, and is really only your problem." He points an accusing finger at Gilbert. "Why do we have to get involved when it's _your_ fault that your brother was taken? We can't beat the Neros, they rule everything. We have no chance."

"Aren't you tired of it?" Gilbert asked, his voice quiet, yet holding a unique strength that burned throughout the room. Lovino nodded to Antonio, who nodded back and pushed the button. Gilbert continued, "Aren't you tired of always having to hide. Always having to cower and fear, while still needing to survive. We shouldn't have to search for food, or watch children starve to death on the side of the street. The Neros tell us this world is perfect, and I don't think I need to tell you that it's not.

"Don't you want to do something about it?" His voice was growing louder. "Don't you want the chance to show them that we're not weak? This is the time. Are you going to waste it with fear and excuses? The chance won't come by us cowering in the shadows, we have to make it happen. This is the first step. If we can show the Neros that we're not afraid of them, that we are willing to fight them to get back what was stolen from us, they will fall. This is the time to show them that we are not broken, that we have what it takes to take back what's ours. There is no chance unless we make one. We create the spark that starts the rise to freedom."

The room was silent. Everyone stared in awe at Gilbert. He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, giving his words time to sink in. Lovino glanced at Antonio, who gave him the slightest nod. Lovino felt a jolt of excitement run through him.

They had found the missing piece.

* * *

**Hours Later**

Francis had to nudge Gilbert awake more than Francis would have preferred, but they finally figured everything out. It had taken way too long in Gilbert's opinion, he just wanted to go and do it, but he managed to be patient. Granted, with a lot of complaints and groans, but still, it was impressive for him.

"Alright, in three days we'll meet back here and begin," Lovino said, "Until then do whatever you want. Just don't die, because then the plan would be ruined, and don't come here because I will freaking kill you. Meeting adjourned."

"Finally," Gilbert said, standing up and stretching.

"Bye everyone," Elizabeta said before rushing out of the room in a hurry. Everyone stared after her for a second before going back to what they were doing before

"Hey Francis," Gilbert slurred, leaning on said blond, "I have some coins that aren't good for anything but beer. Would you care to join me?"

"I would be delighted," Francis smiled before turning to Antonio, "You want to come too, Tony?"

"Really?" Antonio questioned, "Uh, I-"

"You can't, idiot," Lovino said, "I still need to talk to you."

"Oh right." He looked at the two standing, "How about tomorrow?"

"Sure," Gilbert said, "I won't have money, but we can figure out something to do."

Antonio smiled. "Okay, sounds good."

Gilbert and Francis walked out then, very ready to get drunk. The five left all stayed sitting at the table. Vash, Lili, and Roderich looked at Lovino expectantly.

"Antonio and I both agree," Lovino announced, "We found him."

"About time," Roderich mumbled.

"Who is it?" Vash demanded.

"You just saw him," Lovino said, smirking.

This takes it a second to click, and when it does Vash and Roderich's eyes widen in disbelief. They look at Lovino with open mouths. Antonio and Lili smiled at their expressions. Those two were not happy.

"Him?" they asked in unison.

Lovino's smirk grew. "Yep. The self-proclaimed 'awesome' one."

"Why him?" Roderich questioned, "He's an idiot."

"His confidence is one that will be very good at encouraging others," Antonio defended.

"What about the other one, Francis?" Vash proposed, "He's good with words. (Albeit, in a creepy way.)"

"We will be using him," Lovino said, "Just not as our spokesperson."

"Why is Gilbert so perfect for it?" Roderich asked.

"He can be dang convincing. Don't tell me you weren't inspired by his speech earlier." Neither of them could deny that. "Gilbert has something that no one else we've looked at has. He believes. He has true and complete confidence that the Neros can be beaten. He is what we need."

The two were silent for a moment. "I still don't like it," Vash finally said, "He's too full of himself."

"And he's too imprudent," Roderich added, "He would jump in there with a bullhorn if we let him."

Lovino glared at them, considering his options. He glanced at Antonio, who looked back with a message in his eyes. Lovino agreed. "How about we make a deal?" He paused as their eyes narrowed before continuing, "We will make one vid. of him and his speech and show it to the people. If it doesn't do anything, we won't use him. If it does inspire them, we keep him."

Vash and Roderich look at each other, both seeming not to like it. Vash then turned to Lili, who shrugged.

"I like Gilbert," was all she said.

Vash let out a frustrated sigh before giving in. "Fine. But we only keep him if there's an obvious change in the people."

An arrogant smirk grew on Lovino's face. "Fair enough."

Roderich folded his arms and shook his head. "Shoot me if he's the one that saves us."

Antonio smiled. "Yay! This is going to be fun!"

They both shot him an angry glare and he shrank in his seat, though the smile stayed.

"Why are you idiots still here?" Lovino demanded.

Threatened by the daggers he was shooting at them, they all got up and left. Antonio and Lovino were the only ones left. Antonio looked at Lovino with a satisfied air before cocking his head.

"Why do you always have to be mean?" he asked.

"Because I hate people," Lovino answered, "Did we get him?

Antonio stood and walked to the corner, where a barely visible camera was hooked to the wall. He unhooked it and took it down, his fingers fumbling and almost dropping it.

"Careful with that," Lovino called to him, "I almost lost my arm to get it."

"I know, I know," Antonio said, sitting back down.

He held the device up and pushed a button on the side of it. Light started shining out of it and he aimed it at the blank wall, an image appearing. They saw Gilbert there, giving the talk he gave a few hours ago. His voice was clear and even with a video you could feel the emotion in it. Antonio clapped his hands quietly in excitement.

"This is going to be awesome!" he sang.

"The idiot's rubbing off on you." Antonio chuckled as Lovino continued, "But you're dang right, we don't even need to add any effects. Well, except for a little bit at the end. This is so going to work."

"_Estoy tan emocionada,_" Antonio murmured.

Lovino actually smiled with a thrill going through him. They might actually pull this off. They were going to start the revolution.

* * *

**What are they talking about? Wouldn't you like to know. Sorry, but I'm not going to tell you anything more than what I already have. Things are starting to happen though. You know who's hard to write? Vash. Ugh, I had trouble with him. Oh well, hope I did okay. Thank you for reading and please wait for the next chapter.**

_**Estoy tan emicionada: **_**Spanish for "I am so excited." I just got it from Google Translate so I don't know how accurate it is.**

**Please ****_review, _****fave, and follow. It helps me so much to hear about what you guys think about this. It really does. Spotlight on School-Read-Sleep-Routine. Thanks so much for all your reviews!**

**Have a good day :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. Long time no see. This took forever because, one: I lost my main way of writing. Two: My second way of writing doesn't let me do it all the time. And Three: ...I was lazy :P But here it is! Sorry it's so short :( It just hand to be this way. Please enjoy.**

**This is the day after the last chapter.**

**Awesome song: ****_The Queen and the Soldier_**** done by Kathryn Roberts and Kate Rusby. So awesome.**

**Hetalia nor any of its characters are mine.**

* * *

**Day After the Talk During Break Time**

"You will climb this wall, retrieve the package at the top, then climb back down and give it to me," the officer ordered Ludwig, holding a digital clipboard.

Ludwig looked up the sharp, rough-looking wall with the seemingly unreachable package at the top. Then he looked down at his already damaged hands. He felt weariness and pain wash through him, almost making him stagger. Every nerve in his body was fried, screaming at him to collapse right there and sleep. They'd been training him for a good six hours now without any food or water, and he was exhausted. He opened his mouth, about to ask for a break.

Then he snapped it shut. He needed to prove to them that he wasn't weak. He needed to do whatever they threw at him, or else his running away would be for nothing. Forcing determination onto himself he marched up to the wall and glared at it before grabbing his first handhold. He quickly got himself situated and started climbing, his arms shaking despite his best efforts.

It actually wasn't as high as it had looked from the ground. Still, when he looked down panic pricked at his already spent limbs. He needed to get this done. With a final mighty pull he made it to the top, draping his arms over the edge. He stared at the box, realizing that he had a problem. They was no way he could make back down the wall with only one hand, so how was he supposed to carry the small package? He had to figure out someway, going back down there without it would completely destroy the reason of why he made the journey up here.

He used his arm to wipe sweat off his brow. Why hadn't he taken off his jacket before the climb? It made him so hot . . . Wait a minute. He unzipped his jacket part way, grabbed the package, and stuffed it into the opening. It was small enough to fit even when he zipped it back up. Now he could use both hands.

Feeling pretty good he started making his way back down. His muscles complained with every move, his hands being the worst. He didn't stop though, and tried to go at a decent pace. He tested out a foothold, found it solid, and placed all his weight on it. He was in the process of putting his other leg out to find a place to put it when suddenly there was nothing under his foot. He started falling. He reached out, trying to grab a handhold, but his hand just bounced off, getting a nasty scrape. He reached out for anything, anyone, to help him. But there was no one there to catch him.

He landed heavily on his back with a thud, his leg twisting painfully under him. He heard a snap that made his spine crawl and pain went jolting up his leg. He would have screamed if the air wasn't forced out of him. He lay there, unable to move, gripping the ground with the agony. Then, when he finally got his breath back, he ever so slowly began to shift his leg. Sweat broke out on his forehead as throbbing fire kept lacing through his leg, but he kept moving it. Finally, finally, he got it out from under him. He gave a breath of relief as some of the pain went away. It still hurt like nothing else. After a moment he willed himself to open his eyes and look at it.

No blood or bones were visible, which was good. He could see where the break was very clearly. The leg was straight until the middle of his calf, where it slanted down. He could see the bone poking up against the skin, barely being contained. He felt bile rising to his throat but forced it back down. This could've been worse. He could handle this. Pain was nothing.

He looked up to see the officer looking at him with a bored expression. He seemed to be waiting for something. Oh right, the package. Ludwig still had an order to fill out. He touched his jacket and felt the package underneath it, hopefully undamaged. Slowly he sat up, cringing at the new pain in his lower back. He must have done some damage there too. He shifted his legs and stood, putting his weight on his unbroken left foot. He tried to take a step with his right an instantly regretted it. Gritting his teeth he continued forward, keeping the pain off of his face as he limped up to the officer. He pulled out the package and held it out to him. The officer took it and typed something on the digital clipboard.

"Now the Commander wants you in his office," he said, turning away.

Ludwig inwardly cringed at the idea of more walking, but saluted anyway. He went to the door and exited the room, limping badly. It was a fairly long way to the office, but it was straight. He used the wall on his right to help support him, knowing he was just making the break worse. The halls were empty, it was just him and his pain-filled thoughts. His resolve was strong, and he pressed forward. He would never admit it, but he had inherited some of the stubbornness of his brother.

Then a line of people came around the corner. They marched in formation, no doubt going through their own training. Ludwig saw Ivan among them, his face set in a hard mask. Ludwig blinked and stared, he had never seen Ivan with that expression before, he hadn't even imagined it possible. Ivan's eyes flickered to Ludwig and his mask melted with concern. Ludwig shook his head, trying to say that it wasn't important, that he shouldn't worry. Ivan glanced down at his leg and his eyes widened. He started to go to Ludwig, but Ludwig shook his head again. Ivan paused, looking conflicted, but then the rest of the line pushed him on.

Ludwig watched him as he disappeared around the corner, still looking worried. As his eyes followed Ivan he felt a confusing mix of emotions. Awe, annoyance, gratefulness. He shook his head, he didn't need to deal with this right now. When he turned forward again he saw a flash of reddish-brown and something slammed into his good leg, sending him spinning to the ground. He landed painfully on his elbow, but managed to avoid hurting his bad leg. He sat up and looked down the hall, but saw no one. It was as if a copper-haired apparition had shoved him to the ground. But, of course, those didn't exist. So it must have been a person.

Brushing it off he stood and once again started his journey to the office. His leg still screamed at him whenever he put weight on it, and now his elbow protested when he tried to use the wall.

It seemed that everything was against him today.

* * *

**Poor Luddy, he's just having a hard time. It will be explained why later...maybe. (This might be my revenge for him betraying Gil, but it might be something more. We'll see.) I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was so short after a long wait :( The next update will be longer, I promise.**

**Please continue ****_reviewing, _****favoriting, and following. It helps me so much guys, you have no idea. This is a long story that I'm going to have to continue being encouraged to do. (This is kind of a warning. This will be a long story.) Thanks to all you have done it. You guys are amazing. Free hugs for you!**

**Have a good day :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**It's been a while. Sorry this took so long. I was having problems. But that doesn't matter! I have it now! And it's longish, yay! It's the day after last chapter. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Amazingly awesome song: Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm by Crash Test Dummies. Don't question the title. Just listen!**

**No matter what anyone may say, I do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

**Day Before Rescue**

"You can't be serious," Antonio said.

"Sure I can," Gilbert replied, laying a lanky arm over the boy's thin shoulders, "It shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"Well, no, but . . ."

"But what?"

"It's just that . . . Well, it doesn't feel right." He stared at the window, shaking his head.

"Come on, what could be wrong about this?"

"One, It's illegal. Two, it's not ours. Three, it could destroy our rescue plan. Four, it's kind of mean. Five-"

"Okay okay, I get it. Oh, look at that, Francis already started. Guess it's too late to go back now."

"What?" Antonio gave a start and looked around, trying to spot the mentioned blond. He saw him at the end of the street, crouching low and hidden from the other side of the road. Antonio looked at Gilbert with wide, disbelieving eyes. "You guys are crazy."

Gilbert grinned. "Yeah, we cracked a long time ago."

Antonio was troubled, and was startled by a sound from Francis. He looked over and saw him pound on the window again. He almost called out for him to stop, but Gilbert covered his mouth.

"If you yell now we'll definitely be caught," he told him, "It'd be best for all of us if you just stayed quiet."

"You know how evil you sound right now?" Antonio mumbled into his hand.

Gilbert laughed. "You have no idea."

Antonio scrunched his eyebrows at that, but was distracted by Francis crouching down and scooping up some moist mud. He started painting it onto the wall next to the window. Antonio turned to Gilbert, pulling his hand away from his mouth.

"What is he doing?"

"He's creating a distraction for us," Gilbert answered, pulling something out of his pocket, "Once the Neros are chasing after him, we'll do our part."

Antonio looked at the object in Gilbert's pale hand. "What is that?"

Gilbert grinned, holding up the object. It was a sphere with a cap on the top. "This, my good fellow, is a mud bomb."

"A mud bomb?" Antonio questioned, "Did you make it?"

"That I did. I've gotten very handy at making small, destructive projectiles."

"And we're going to throw that into the Neros' office?"

"Yep."

"Isn't this kind of-"

"Here they come. Shh, and get down."

He forced Antonio down by his head and they hid behind a corner. They watched as several Neros came running out of the building. They spotted Francis, who had just finished whatever he was painting on the wall. He winked at them before turning and booking it around a corner. The Neros took off after him, yelling angry commands at each other. Gilbert and Antonio cautiously stepped out into the open once the Officers disappeared.

"Is Francis going to be okay?" Antonio asked.

"He'll be fine," Gilbert said before grabbing the brunette's arm and leading him toward the building. "Now come on, we don't have much time." They went to the entrance and Gilbert peered through the doorway. He chuckled with glee. "This is too perfect. Catch."

He tossed another sphere to Antonio, who caught it with ease. "What? No, I don't want to throw one."

"Why not?" Gilbert said, "They deserve it. Maybe it will help them realize that they can't push us around."

"I, uh, I just . . ." Antonio felt conflicted. Was this as bad as what he had done before? Or was it okay? Was it okay to do something mean if the person deserved it? He didn't want to. Didn't want to risk it.

"Here, I'll throw mine and you'll see how awesome it is." Gilbert chucked the small ball into the office. It hit a wall and cracked, exploding with a bang. Mud splattered everything in the room, covering the room in an ugly brown color. Antonio blinked at the damage.

"How did that small thing contain all this mud?" he asked.

Gilbert winked, holding a finger to his lips. "That's a secret only the Awesome Me can know. Now go on, it feels good."

Antonio looked down at his projectile, bouncing it undecidedly in his hand. It did look like fun, and they did deserve it. But what if it . . . made him go back to his old ways? He couldn't let that happen. Gilbert looked at him with expectant eyes, tempting him to do it. A sudden rush of rebellion struck Antonio and before he knew it the ball was flying through the air, cracking against a table. Another layer of mud splashed onto the items of the room. Antonio took a second to catch his breath, grinning. That had felt good. Too good.

"That was awesome!" Gilbert declared, grinning like a madman, "You even managed to get their master computer! Haha, have fun fixing that, Neros." His grin faltered when he saw Antonio stumble away from the door. "You okay?"

Antonio gave him a shaky smile. "Yeah."

Gilbert stepped to him. "You sure? You look pale. Did you-"

They heard a crash and shouts coming from farther down on the streets. They looked and saw Francis burst out of a door, race across the street, and jump onto a side of a building. He grabbed onto the window sills and started climbing. They heard angry hollers coming from the building he had exited.

"We gotta get outta here," Gilbert said, turning and running.

Antonio was about to follow him, but then he caught sight of what Francis had written on the wall. Antonio walked up to the words, trailing his fingers over the somehow elegant characters. He recognized the words Francis used. They filled him with hope, they filled him with power. Four simple, little words.

WE ARE NOT BROKEN

Smiling, Antonio turned and ran the direction Gilbert had gone. The albino himself had disappeared, along with Francis. He could still hear the Neros voices, and they were growing louder. He needed to get out of here, but where had his friends gone?

Suddenly something snagged the back of his shirt and yanked him into a doorway. Antonio's first impulse was to fight back, and he almost did lash out, but he managed to get himself under control. He let whoever it was holding him drag him all the way into the room and slam the door. It was Francis who closed the door. He smiled at him. Antonio smiled back as Gilbert released his shirt. Francis moved to the window and barely peeked out. He ducked as the Neros raced by, not even pausing to check the building. There was a moment of silence as the three friends just looked at each other. Then, right in Antonio's ear, Gilbert burst into laughter. It quickly bubbled to Antonio's lips, followed by Francis's hearty chuckles.

They laughed for a good long while. Antonio felt warmth grow in his chest. Gilbert gripped him as he laughed, pulling him close. Francis stumbled his way over to them before collapsing onto the floor, causing more laughter to burst from them. Antonio had never felt happier. Here he was, being accepted. Being included. Being part of something. He had begun to fear this would never happen. But it had. These were his friends.

By the time they quieted, they were all on the floor. They lay in one big tangle, one on top of the other. They all stayed in that position as they caught their breath. Antonio closed his eyes, just taking them in. How close they were to each other, how happy they were right now. He never wanted this moment to end.

He felt one of them move away from him and panicked. He reached out and gripped Francis's arm without thinking. No, Francis couldn't leave. Antonio couldn't let him leave like all the others did. He opened his eyes and looked up at Francis, who was looking down at his with a confused expression. It clicked that Francis wasn't leaving, just moving. Even with this knowledge, Antonio couldn't bring himself to release the arm he had.

"Antonio," Francis said, kneeling down to his level, "Are you alright?"

It took a second for him to respond. He slowly let go of Francis's arm. "I'm sorry. I just . . . I thought that . . ."

"Thought what?" Francis asked gently.

Antonio brought his legs to his chest and wrapped himself around them. His next words were spoken into his knees. "I thought that you were leaving."

Francis took a seat next to him. "Leaving?"

Antonio wouldn't make eye contact with him but nodded. "And never coming back."

"Why did you think that?" Francis questioned, his voice laced with concern. He shared a glance with Gilbert, who sat a little apart from them.

Antonio buried his head into his arms, feeling tears threatening to overflow. "Because that's what everyone else did! Everyone except for Lovino. So why wouldn't you leave?"

Francis looked at him sadly, though Antonio couldn't see that with his head covered. Francis wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him close. Antonio was shocked enough to pull up his head a little.

"I will never leave you," Francis said, squeezing him tight, "You are my friend, and I will stick with you through everything. You will not be abandoned again."

Antonio looked at him with watery eyes. He didn't know how to react. This was something that he never thought would happen. Something he had feared to hope for. He was overwhelmed with joy and the tears spilled out. He threw his arms around Francis and buried his face into his chest. Francis hugged him back, patting his head affectionately. He glanced at Gilbert, who was looking at Antonio with an unreadable expression.

"I have to know something though," Francis said after a while without breaking the hug. He felt Antonio stiffen. "What happened in your past?"

Antonio didn't answer. Instead, he slowly sat up and went back into the position he was in before. He tucked the bottom of his face into his knees, his eyes downcast. Francis shifted until he was in front of the brunette, gripping his arms. Gilbert also slid closer, but he didn't make contact.

"Antonio, the reason I ask is because I want to help you heal." Francis leaned closer, causing Antonio to make eye contact with him. "I can't do that if I don't know the wound."

Antonio stared at him for a long time. He didn't want to. It scared him. He glanced at Gilbert, who gave him a small nod. Finally, he decided to tell. They were his friends, they wouldn't leave if they knew . . . Right?

He took a deep breath. "I was about six when my mother left. I still don't know why she did. One day she was just gone. That did something to my _padr_ - I mean, to my dad. He was never the same after she left. Him, my little brother, and I lived in an old building. Others lived there too, but we never saw them. My father refused to go outside to get resources, so I always went, leaving my brother to care for our father." He paused there, glancing at the others faces. They were attentive and showed no signs of leaving, so he continued.

"I was ten when my dad jumped. I came home from an unsuccessful search to find my brother alone and crying. He said Father had hit him before running up some nearby stairs. Taking my brother in my arms, I went up those stairs." He scrubbed at his eyes, which had started to leak again. "Some days I wish I hadn't. I wish I hadn't arrived at the roof to find my father standing at the edge of it. I raced forward, calling out to him, begging him not to do it. He turned and smiled at me." He pulled his legs closer to himself. "I will never forget that smile.

"It was one that had given up, one that had lost all hope. He informed me before jumping that he had contacted the Neros, and that they were on their way to get my brother and I. I . . . I couldn't stop him from jumping." Francis's faced was etched with sorrow and Gilbert's eyebrows drew in. Antonio tried not to look at them.

"We managed to escape the Neros that day. And for many days after that. We couldn't hide forever though. It was the day I turned thirteen that they found us." Antonio didn't want them to, but the memories came flooding back to him as if they had happened yesterday. Sobs began to rake his chest. "We were in an abandoned store. M-My brother had insisted on searching for a treat for the special occasion. T-They came running down the hallway, too sudden for us to run. My brother was killed by one of their guns." His sobs were quiet but constant. Francis covered his mouth with his hands and Gilbert lowered his head.

Antonio didn't say anymore. He didn't want to tell the next part of his story. He was ashamed of himself. What he had done that day and the days after was inexcusable. They would leave him for sure, and should. He was still unstable. What had happened with Elizabeta had proved that. Maybe he should just stay away from people, so they wouldn't be hurt. His heart contracted painfully at the thought. That would probably just push him to his old ways faster.

"There's more," Gilbert said. Antonio didn't reply. "Will you tell us?"

Antonio shook his head. If he spoke of what he had done, it would make it real all over again. Francis put a steadying hand on his arm and Antonio realized he was shaking.

"It's all right," Francis soothed the boy, "You don't have to tell us now. We'll take this in little steps. You've told us enough for today. I'm so sorry."

He swept Antonio into a hug, squeezing him tightly. Antonio hugged him back, thankful for the comfort, but a thought haunted his mind and wouldn't leave. Right now, these two were his friends, but they didn't know what he had done. He felt certain that they would leave him once they did find out. But maybe they wouldn't. He could always hope. Even if it was a false hope . . .

He felt more arms wrap around him and glanced at Gilbert, who had joined the hug. Gilbert gave him a small smile. Antonio smiled back, all doubts flying from his mind. He shifted and squeezed Gilbert with all his might.

Right here, right now, these were his friends. That was not changing. Ever.

* * *

**I am so cheesy. But I see friendships as true miracles, so I enjoy writing about them. Antonio, why ur life so sad? :'( You know what I've realized? Gilbert and Francis are bad examples for Antonio. They tempt him to do bad stuff =.= Oh well. Hopefully Antonio will turn out okay. Btw, did anyone recognize the words Francis wrote? Anyone...? Anyway, more will be coming soon, idk when. I should really make a deadline, but I'm too lazy right now. :P Just please be patient.**

**Please continue to review, follow, and fave. It keeps me encouraged and helps me write.**

**Have a good day :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**This took way too long :P I'm sorry guys, I just lost steam for a while. But here it is, not that exciting, but hey, things are starting to happen. Sorry this is short, but I hope you enjoy :)**

**Awesome song of awesomeness: Moving Mountains by Thomas Bergersen. So cool!**

**Hetalia own not do I**

* * *

**Day of Rescue**

Elizabeta walked into the room, searching for Gilbert. What she found in there was Francis. He was turned away from her, listening to someone on a phone. She stared at the phone. He had a car and a phone? Was there anything he didn't have? She sensed that whatever he was listening to was a private matter, so she left.

She checked several rooms, but none of them contained the albino she was looking for. She was beginning to fear he had run off to do something stupid. Her worries were relieved when she found him in the next room. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees, his uncovered eyes staring at the hat in his hands. His eyebrows were drawn in, and she could tell he was debating with himself.

He was startled when he heard the door open and quickly put his hat on. He relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Oh, it's just you, Lizzy," he said, breathing easier.

"You all right?" she asked, walking closer to him.

He smiled, but it was pushed. "Of course I am. When is the awesome me ever-"

"Give me an honest answer," she told him.

He stared at her for a moment and she looked back. She was worried about Gilbert. The whole time they've been here he's been quiet and drawn into himself. Looking at her now his face seemed strained, and his ruby eyes were conflicted.

"What am I doing, Liz?" he said, true helplessness coloring his voice, "Is this really the right thing?"

"You need to rescue your brother," Elizabeta said.

He turned away, biting his fingernails. Elizabeta had never seen him look so powerless. "I know, I know! But I'm involving so many people. You guys will all be in danger because of me. That's not fair. This is my problem, I should be the only one taking a risk."

"We have a better chance with all of us."

He held his head in his hands. "Exactly. I don't know what to do. It seems like no matter how I do this, someone will be hurt. Nobody should have to take that chance. It should only be me. This is my problem!" He made a small sobbing sound. "I can't do anything right."

She felt her heart break for Gilbert. He looked so defeated.

She laid her arm across his shoulders, hugging him the best she could. "All of us agreed to this fully knowing the danger. You are not forcing us, we are volunteering. We want to help you. You need to accept this, because it's true. We are your friends, and we will get your brother back."

Antonio decided to appear in the doorway. "Hey, have you guys seen-" He caught sight of Gilbert. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Gilbert shook his head, not answering. Elizabeta motioned for Antonio to come closer. He obeyed, sitting on the other side of Gilbert. He looked at Elizabeta questionably. She pressed her lips together, debating on how to comfort Gilbert.

Antonio spoke before she could. "I know this may sound weird, but I'm glad you came to this shop looking for help. If you hadn't, we never would have met, and we wouldn't be friends right now. We're going to get your brother back, together."

Gilbert looked at him, then lowered his head again.

"We're all with you. We know the stakes, and we are willing to do whatever it takes." Elizabeta took his hand and squeezed.

Gilbert didn't look at them. "I can't help but feel like this is going to blow up in my face."

"Well that doesn't sound like fun." They all looked at the new voice, seeing Francis leaning in the doorway.

"It's not," Gilbert said bitterly.

Francis sighed and stepped into the room. "You are not going to go out and do this by yourself."

Gilbert blinked at him. "I wasn't-"

"Don't lie to me." He came over and crouched in front of Gilbert. "Listen, we are your friends. It's pointless to deny our help. We're offering it to you freely, and that doesn't happen very often." Gilbert didn't say anything, he just stared at Francis.

Elizabeta squeezed his hand tighter. "We're going to do this."

Antonio gripped his shoulder. "Together."

Gilbert looked at them all, a rush of emotions flickering in his eyes. The one they settled on was gratefulness. He took a deep breath and Elizabeta felt his shoulders relax. He nodded, giving them all a small smile.

"And we'll succeed."

They all gathered into a group hug. Elizabeta found herself smiling wide. This was really happening. They were really doing this. She looked at Gilbert, who had none of that cocky air she'd grown accustomed to. His face was buried in the others' shoulders, but she could see his emotion in his strong arms wrapped around them. She gripped him tighter, trying to convey her own emotion.

"Well isn't this just dang sweet."

They startled apart and turned to the door, which contained Lovino with folded arms.

"Oh, hi Lovino," Antonio greeted, "We were just, uh-"

"Can it," Lovino interrupted, "I don't really care. We need everyone in the main room for the final briefing."

Gilbert slipped on his hat and glasses as they all stood and followed Lovino out of the room. He led them to the main room with the long table. The others were already sitting there, Lili with a basket-thing in her hands. Lovino sat, the others following in the action.

"First thing's first," Lovino said, "You guys all smart enough to remember the plan?"

"Why do you always sound like you're insulting us?" Gilbert asked.

"Because I am," Lovino answered, "Now answer the question."

Everyone replied in the positive.

"Good, now Lili has something for us."

Said girl stood, smiling shyly at all of them. "I finished the ear pieces. They look exactly like the ones the Neros have, so they'll blend in." She starts walking around the table, handing the people going out an ear bud. "To keep suspicion away, you shouldn't put them in until they've given you theirs. Hide theirs and put these on instead. Except for you, Gilbert. You can put it in now."

Gilbert did just that.

"We'll be keeping in contact with you," Lovino said, "But you should try to talk to us as little as possible. It wouldn't look good if you were talking to yourself."

"I would give you weapons, but they search you thoroughly," Vash said, "I'll give you some Gilbert, since you're not going to be checked. For the rest of you, I do have these." He pulled out small blow-dart-looking things. "They're small and easy to overlook. They contain a fast-acting poison, but can only be used once. Use them wisely." He passed the three the weapons. "And about me shutting down the guns, I'll only do that if things get serious."

"Remember," Roderich reminded them, "Do not do anything until I've turned off the cameras. I will tell you when I do. That's when it will be safest to do your missions."

"Wait," Francis said, "wouldn't the cameras shutting down just make them suspicious?"

"I'm not turning them off," Roderich clarifies, "I'm going to change the image and make it seem as if nothing's wrong. It will take them a little while before they realize what I'm doing."

Gilbert's fingers were running down his thighs. He was itching to go. No more of the briefing, they needed to just get it done. It's already taken long enough. Ludwig could already be hurt. Or worse - No, that wasn't even a possibility. They just needed to hurry.

Francis sensed his impatience and patted Gilbert's fidgeting hand. "I think we're ready."

"Agreed," Lovino said, "If you don't get it, too bad. We need to get going."

Gilbert bolted to his feet. "Well it's about time."

The rest of the action team also stood. Antonio was bouncing, whether it was with nerves or excitement even he didn't know. Gilbert went with Vash to get his weapons and Lovino walked with the others outside into the store. Roderich and Lili stayed behind. Gilbert quickly met up with the rest if his team and they went to the door but didn't open yet.

"Any last words of advice?" Francis asked.

"Don't die," Lovino said.

Gilbert rolled his eyes as he opened the door. "You're brilliant. Couldn't figure that one on our own."

"You can die," Lovino said, "That'd be dang fine."

Gilbert stuck out his tongue on his way out. Francis followed him with a wave and a wink. Elizabeta gave Lovino a hug before she left, much to his anger. She giggled out the door, saying something about how adorable he was. Antonio paused before exiting, looking at the scowling Lovino.

"Lovino, I . . ." he trailed off.

"What?" Lovino asked harshly.

Antonio's shoulders rose a little. "I-I . . . Never-mind."

He started to walk out, but Lovino caught his arm. "What is it?" His voice was gentler.

Antonio looked down at his feet, his voice going quiet. "I'm scared."

"You'll be fine, stupid," Lovino assured him, "Nothing's going to happen to you."

"But what if I-"

"Idiot, I've already told you. You are better now. You've tried so hard at changing, and you've succeeded. It's not going to happen again."

Antonio took a shaky breath. "You're right. I shouldn't worry so much."

Lovino could tell he was just saying that and was still doubting. "You'll have your friends there to help you. They'll get you through it."

Antonio smiled, his shoulders relaxing. "I can hardly believe it."

Lovino swatted his arm. He was not getting all mushy. "Well go after them then, stink-brain. And be safe."

"You too." He waved before heading out the door, closing it behind him.

Lovino watched him out the window until he disappeared. He had to admit, Antonio was impressive. It was amazing that he had become what he was now. When Lovino first found him, he would have never thought it possible. And yet, it had happened. It took a lot of work and determination, but they succeeded.

Lovino had made a difference in someone's life.

If only his brother was here. He had something to say to him now.

He turned and joined the others, who had moved into the operating room. Lovino sat at the main computers, the other three already at their places. Lovino clicked on a screen and watched from a camera Antonio had hidden somewhere on his body. It was too small for the Neros to find. Their fellow members hadn't even seen it. Lovino could watch it all play out first hand.

He only hoped it would be what he needed.

* * *

"This is the best muffin I have ever had," Gilbert said with his mouth full. They had grabbed some food on the way out so if they were seen exiting the store they would have a reason.

"Lovino has talent," Francis agreed, finishing off his own treat with a perfect lick of his fingers.

Antonio nodded. "He needs to be to keep the store running."

"Who buys the food?" Elizabeta asked.

"Well - don't tell him I told you this, but he mostly gives it away," Antonio answered.

"How sweet," Elizabeta cooed.

"How do you guys support yourselves then?" Francis wondered.

Antonio smiled. "Our best customers are Neros."

They all stared at him for a moment before Gilbert laughed. "That's so awesome. A secret organization that plots against the Neros but gets their money from the Neros. Awesome."

"No wonder you guys are so well off," Francis said.

Antonio shrugged sheepishly. "We're very lucky."

"You guys better shut it," Elizabeta whispered before blinking her eyes and smiling at a passing Nero.

"Good afternoon, Officer," she greeted, covering up their odd group with some flirtatious twirling of her hair.

He gave her a small nod. "Afternoon."

Francis smiled and stepped up to the Officer. "Arthur? Wow, we just keep running into each other."

Arthur raised his head and lifted his hat, revealing his bottle-green eyes and huge eyebrows. "Frog? Not again. Didn't I get enough if you before?"

"Oh come now," Francis teased, "You know you enjoyed it."

Arthur scowled. "I would have rather ran myself over than have you-"

"There are innocent ears here," Gilbert called out, covering Antonio's ears.

Arthur turned his glower to Gilbert. "What kind of sick mind do you have? I won't even let this disgusting git get near me."

"I beg to differ," Francis said, suddenly next to Arthur. He took Arthur's hat before the angry blond could react.

"Give me that back," Arthur demanded, reaching out as the taller man held it away from him.

Elizabeta snatched the hat from Francis and gave it back to Arthur, giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for my immature company."

Arthur huffed as he put his hat back on. Antonio looked at him with a puzzled look. "I'm confused," he said to Gilbert, "Who is this guy?"

"He's an old friend," Francis answered.

"More like acquaintance," Arthur corrected, holding out a hand to Antonio, "I'm Arthur Kirkland, it's nice to meet you."

Antonio took the hand timidly. "Uh, I'm A-Antonio."

Arthur gave the boy a brief smile before pulling away. "Where are you guys heading?"

"We're actually going to go sign-up to be Justice Officers," Elizabeta answered.

Arthur eyes saddened. "You have to too?" He looked at Antonio. "Even you?"

Antonio didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

Arthur sighed heavily with defeat. "What is this world coming to?"

Francis rose an eyebrow. "Should we not volunteer?"

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know anymore. It helps keep my loved ones alive, but the things they're making me do . . ."

Elizabeta focused on the first part. "So you found Peter?"

Arthur's lips curved up in a tight, slightly humorous smile. "That boy is going to be the death of me, but yes, I did find him."

"Oh good."

"Do you think we should do something about them?" Gilbert asked vaguely, looking off into the distance.

"About who?" Francis asked.

After a moment Gilbert shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Well, I will see you when I get back then." Arthur nodded once more before continuing his walk down the road.

"You know, it's very lucky we keep running into him instead of any other Nero," Francis observed.

"That's true. We would be in trouble if it wasn't him," Elizabeta agreed.

"This is where I must depart from you," Gilbert announced dramatically, giving them an exaggerated bow.

"I'll meet you in Hall E," Antonio said.

Gilbert nodded as Elizabeta hugged him. He drew back in shock.

"Lizzy?" he started, "You're-"

"Don't do anything dumb, okay?" she interrupted.

"Uh, yeah, all right," Gilbert agreed in confusion.

She pulled away and Francis and Gilbert grabbed firearms.

"Be safe," Francis said.

"I'll be fine. Quit worrying, all of you."

He turned and started running down another street. He waved once more before disappearing around a corner. The three left stood side by side, watching him. They all couldn't believe this was actually happening. They were doing this.

Francis clapped his hands. "Well, the Base isn't going to come to us."

And so they started walking. It didn't take them long to get there. The building loomed before them after the next turn, big and with very few windows. There was a short line coming from the front door. Sharing a glance they joined the line, staring up at the building. The base of the Neros.

And they were going to go up against all of it.

* * *

**As I'm sure you've all realized, I am a sappy writer :3 Don't like, don't read. (Late warning, sorry) I will probably continue being sappy because I like writing feel-good events. I will try to make intense parts, but we'll see. I'm not very good at writing those. I just hope I'm not too sappy, because that gets annoying. Tell me if I am guys.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading :) I think my chapters are getting shorter =.=; I don't want them to! I will try to keep up the long ones because most of you have told me that that's what you like. Idk, when the next update will be. I'll try to do it soon, and now that summer break's here, I might be able to. Please be patient.**

**And please keep reviewing, favoriting, and following. You guys make me feel so awesome and encourage me to keep writing. Please keep it up.**

**Have a good day :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey readers, this took a while, huh? Yeah, sorry. I kinda drifted off this for a while. I'm back though. It's still kinda unexciting. Sorry, guys. I promise it will get more intense later on. Though, what that means for the characters, you will see. *Evil grin* This is the same day as the last. This day will be very long. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Another song of awesomeness: ****The Call**** by Regina Skeptor**

**I Hetalia not do own.**

* * *

Gilbert watched the two watchtowers behind some bushes, waiting for the right moment. Once the blind spot appeared, he would have about twenty seconds to get over the wall and across the small open field into the nearest building. It might be difficult, but he knew it was possible.

He's done it before.

He kept his eyes on the cameras rotating on the towers. He could do something totally awesome right now. He could hijack one if the towers and take over it, maybe blowing it up or something. He grinned. That would be so awesome. Sadly, the others had forbidden him to do so when he had brought it up. "Too risky," they said. Party-poopers. Wait, just a few seconds more and the cameras would leave the spot open. Five . . . Four . . . Three . . . Two . . . One.

Now!

He rushed out of hiding and threw himself up the wall. He gripped the edge and swung himself over, landing as quietly as he could on the other side. He immediately bolted across the concrete field and through the open doorway. Keeping his heavy breathing controlled he glanced out the window. He'd made it just in time. He grinned in triumph. Step one: done.

Time for step two: get out of these conspicuous clothes.

He crept next to the wall and peeked around the corner. Hey, just his luck. There was an Officer facing away from him at the end of the hall. He took out the cloth and bottle Vash had given him and coated the cloth with the liquid from the container. Keeping his steps quiet, he walked up behind the guard. As quick as lightning he clamped his hand around the Nero's mouth and nose. The guard startled, took a sharp intake of breath before he could stop it, and then went limp.

Gilbert grunted when he caught the full weight of the man. Slightly straining himself, he managed to drag the Nero into a nearby supply closet. He locked the door, but there was no light. He was doing this blind.

"This feels so wrong," Gilbert muttered as he started stripping the man.

Swiftly he swapped clothes with the Officer. He was still familiar with all the articles of clothing, even though it had been a while. He gave the Nero his clothes so if he was found they would assume he was an intruder who fell asleep on the job. They were not stupid, so they would figure out reality. This would stall them for a little bit though.

He walked out of the closet. The clothes were a little big for his lanky figure, but they would do. It helped hide the extra weapons he had. He squinted at the bright light, unused to the unguarded brightness. He had debated with the glasses and eventually decided to leave them. It would be more suspicious to wear them, and the hat of the uniform cast a shadow over his face. If anyone noticed his eyes they would probably assume they were brown, maybe tinted a little red.

He checked the time on his watch. The others were probably still going through the checking process. Those Neros were very thorough. It might take a little while for Antonio to meet him in Hall E. Gilbert smiled, he had hoped for this.

He had time to kill.

He walked down the hall and around the corner. He was in the Third Building. This is where the sleeping quarters were. He could think of some nasty things to do here. He almost cackled evilly, but caught himself. He couldn't get too carried away or he could blow this whole mission. Small things, Gilbert. Small things.

Destructive small things.

He fingered the one thing he had kept from his old outfit. A belt full of his handmade catastrophic objects. He picked one at random and entered the first room. The item in his hand was small, the size of a penny. But, twenty minutes after he activated it, it would start making a booming sound. Then, when it was touched, it would explode. Not big enough to kill, but it could seriously injure a nearby hand. He activated it and placed it under one of the beds.

Next he put a ball that would slowly leak a disgusting smell that would continue to grow worse into a closet. After that he tossed in a toy cockroach that would eat away at the wood. You know what the best part was? These were Commanders' rooms. That meant few cameras, because who would be dumb enough to sabotage the Commanders' rooms?

Gilbert, that's who.

But sadly, his fun couldn't last forever. He threw a last device into a room and then made his way out of the building. Hall E was in the Second Building, which meant he would have to cross one of the spaces for free time. He should be fine if he didn't draw any attention to himself, which was a problem, because he was really good at drawing attention to himself. He had to be careful.

He approached noise, hearing shouts and laughter. He adjusted his uniform before going out. He was immediately surrounded by bouncing and shouting bodies. He was bumped and shoved, but otherwise no one interacted with him. He kept his head down and went with the flow of the crowd, travelling to the other side. Everything was going well.

It was about time something went wrong.

He had almost made it to the door when some jerk decided to pick a fight. He rammed into Gilbert and then glared at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man growled.

"I gotta pee," Gilbert replied.

"I've got something to say to you," the officer smiled.

Why are people such idiots? Gilbert thought. He had to finish this quickly. "I don't have time for you."

He started to turn away, but the Nero grabbed his arm. Gilbert swung his fist and punched the man in the jaw. The Nero stumbled back, taken by surprise. He quickly gained his composure and sent a punch to Gilbert. Gilbert ducked, which caused the punch to hit the person behind him. This led to an all out brawl.

Gilbert slinked his way to the edge, out of the fight. Unfortunately, he had been pushed away from the door. He would have to go back into the fight if he wanted to get there. Before he could a stern shout was heard above the crowd. Everyone immediately stopped fighting, spreading out and standing in their lines. Gilbert joined the one nearest him. A Commander stood in front of everyone, his hands held behind his back. His eyes swept the crowd with a calm Gilbert knew was no good.

"May I ask why this happened?" he asked with a perfectly smooth voice. It gave Gilbert chills. "Why you thought fighting was a good idea?"

No one said anything, but he was expecting an answer. He slowly walked in front of the first row, eyeing each individual with his burrowing gaze. With an almost imperceptible movement, Gilbert checked his watch. He was supposed to be meeting Antonio right now. He had to get out of here. The Commander was still searching the Neros with his eyes, waiting for someone to answer his question.

He finally stopped in front of one. "Well? Do you have an answer?"

The Nero was nervous and flustered. "I-I don't know, sir."

"That is not an answer," the Commander said, walking away from him, "That is an excuse. Will someone give me an actual answer, or will I have to use greater measures to find out?"

This was getting nowhere quickly. Gilbert had to do something. He had to take a chance. The others would yell at him if they knew, but something needed to be done.

"I'm the one who threw the first punch, sir," he called out.

The Commander paused in his walking and turned to Gilbert. He started pacing towards him. "And why did you do that?"

"Some jerk was trying to stop me from going to the bathroom, sir." Gilbert almost laughed. That was one of the strangest things he had ever said. The Commander might not believe it.

The Commander was now in front of him, gazing at him steadily. Gilbert hoped the uniform was covering him efficiently. He met the Commander's gaze unflinchingly, not rebelling his authority, but showing him that he was telling the truth.

Gilbert swore he saw the Commander smile, but it was gone before he could be sure. "Who was this jerk?"

Gilbert raised his finger to point. The Commander turned and looked at the person Gilbert indicated.

Without looking back at Gilbert he said, "Thank you. Because you answered, you are free to go."

Gilbert saluted the man, still remembering it from his days here. "Yes, sir."

He turned sharply and walked to the doorway he had been working for this whole time. Before walking through he heard the Commander start questioning the jerk Nero. He grinned. That had went well. He did something right. He went into the building and starting winding through the halls. He went at a fast pace, he was already late.

He looked around a corner and spotted Antonio a little way down the hall, fiddling with something in his hands. Gilbert walked up to him and touched his shoulder, letting him know he was here. Antonio jumped and the thing in his hand clattered to the ground. He whipped around to face Gilbert, his hands raised defensively. He immediately relaxed when he saw who it was.

He took a deep breath. "Gilbert. You scared me."

Gilbert bent over and picked up the trinket Antonio dropped. "What's this?"

He barely got to look at it before Antonio snatched it away and tucked it into his pocket. The only thing Gilbert registered was that is was a necklace. An old, worn necklace.

"It's just something I carry around," Antonio said, looking away, "It's kind of a personal thing."

There was a silence between them. Gilbert stared at Antonio and said brunette rubbed his arms self-consciously.

"So, uh . . . What took you so long?" Antonio finally asked.

"Oh, I started a fight," Gilbert answered nonchalantly, leaning against the wall.

Antonio blinked. "You what? Gilbert-"

"It's okay," Gilbert interrupted, "The Commander ended up liking me so he let me go."

Antonio stared at him, then leaned against the wall next to him. "Okay."

They stood there without saying anything. Antonio nodded his head to the beat of a song going through his mind. Gilbert looked up at the ceiling, wondering where his brother was. He pushed himself off the wall and made to walk down the hall.

Antonio caught his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Just going to look around," Gilbert answered.

"You know we have to meet Ricky here," Antonio said.

Gilbert knew what he really meant: You know we have to wait for Roderich's signal. Well, frankly, he didn't want to wait for that snooty violin player. He needed to do something now. He pulled away from Antonio and started walking down the hall. Antonio followed him, looking worried.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lovino growled into his ear.

Gilbert didn't answer him. He wasn't supposed to talk to him anyway. It would be suspicious. Hehe, using Lovino's words against him. He turned a corner and went into an empty room. He knew exactly where he was and where he wanted to go.

"Gilbert," Antonio said from behind, "What are you going to do?"

Gilbert pretended like he didn't hear him.

"Luckily for you I managed to shut off the cameras," Roderich told him, "Now you can perform _our plan_."

Gilbert decided to ignore him as well. He stopped, which caused Antonio to bump into his shoulder. He turned to look at him.

"You go through that hall," he pointed at the one they just left, "and I'll go to the one across the room."

"Uh, the others said that it would be better if we stayed together," Antonio said.

"We'll be able to cover more distance if we split up," Gilbert replied, already beginning to walk to the other side.

"Ah, but, Gilbert-"

"Shut up and go," Gilbert said harshly without turning around.

Antonio shrank back a little at the words, stopping without meaning to. He watched as Gilbert walked through the other doorway, then uncertainly went back to his hallway. Gilbert didn't want to use mean words with Antonio, but he knew where Ludwig would be, and that was dangerous territory. He didn't want to put Antonio at risk.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, idiot," Lovino said to him.

Gilbert hoped so too. If his guess was wrong, their whole operation could fail. He had to be right.

* * *

**Gilbert. Causing trouble wherever he goes. XD He's so awesome. I got the excuse line the Commander said from my Spanish teacher :) He used it on a couple of misbehaving kids and they had no idea how to reply. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even with the long wait and not much happening in it. Please be patient for the next update. I do not know when it will be, but I will try to be faster.**

**Your reviews, follows and favorites are much appreciated. :D Thanks so much all of you! You are all such nice people. You make me feel good. Please continue to do all these things. It helps me write.**

**Have a good day :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Omgosh . . . It's been so long! D: I'm so sorry, I have no excuses. This shouldn't have taken as long as it did. :( Sorry guys. But! It's here now so . . . yay? It's the same day as the last one. As I said before, this day will be very long. A lot of stuff is happening. Yet, this chapter still feels boring to me. I'm sorry if it is, but please enjoy it.**

**An awesome song for you guys to listen to if you want: ****_Tomorrow_**** by Gianluca Bezzina. It was on Eurovision (Not that I live in Europe) and it is so cute! I love it.**

**As always and for forever, Hetalia is not mine.**

* * *

"Gilbert is being an idiot and going off on his own," Lovino said into Elizabeta's ear, "Be extra careful in case he messes up."

Elizabeta heaved a sigh, looking over her shoulder at Francis. "How'd you know?"

Francis winked at her. "I know Gilbert even better than he does."

She chuckled, turning back to the computer. "That sounds creepy coming from your mouth."

He grinned as he bent himself over her to get a look at the screen. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Lovino said to plug in this . . . flash drive into the computer," Elizabeta answered.

"Where, exactly?"

"He said there would be a slot on the side that had a symbol like this above it." She held up the small device she had, showing Francis the white symbol.

He nodded. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"If I could find it," Elizabeta mumbled.

Francis joined her in the search for the slot. He pointed it out to her and she slipped it in. The computer beeped—making them look around nervously—and something popped up on the screen.

"Okay, Lovino said to click . . . Ah, this one." Elizabeta clicked an option that said "download all."

The computer made another noise and then showed a bunch of pages being saved onto the flash drive. Elizabeta leaned back in her chair, smiling in triumph. "That wasn't so hard."

"Because you flirted with the guard and convinced him to get you something to eat," Francis said, watching through the doorway.

Her smile turned into a smirk. "Not my fault I was born with it all."

Francis chuckled. "I like you. No wonder Gilbert—"

The sudden cut off made Elizabeta curious. "What about Gilbert?"

"He just said you were a good fighter," Francis said, "Turns out you have other talents."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "That isn't what you were saying."

"Then what was I saying?" Francis asked, blinking innocently at her.

"It sounded like Gilbert has a—"

An alarm screeched, cutting her off. A red light began to blink and they heard footsteps pounding down the hall.

"Death wish," Elizabeta finished, turning back to the computer. Not having time to do anything else she yanked the flash drive out of the computer and stood. "What has that idiot done now?"

"Whatever it was they didn't like it," Francis said, staring down the hallway, "They're heading towards the Second Building. Lets go."

They hurried out of the room and followed the group of Neros at the end of the hall.

"What did Gilbert do?" Elizabeta whispered into her earpiece.

"Nothing," Lovino said, "It wasn't Gilbert."

* * *

**A few minutes before**

Despite the rush they were in, Antonio was too nervous to walk any faster. His legs carried him slowly down the hall. The only reason he felt comfortable going with this team was because he knew he'd be with at least one of them. He felt safer when his friends were around. Less likely to lose it. Now here he was, separated from them.

Alone.

He took a deep breath. He was okay. Nothing would happen. This hall was empty. He would search for Gilbert's brother quickly and then go to wherever Gilbert was. He still felt a little hurt from Gilbert's harsh words, but he was sure his friend was just worried about his brother. It wasn't personal or anything . . . At least, he hoped.

He was just calming his nerves when a loud noise made him jump ten feet in the air. He was blinded by a red light and couldn't see for a moment. When his sight cleared there was a group of Neros standing at the end of the hall. Antonio almost lost it right there, but then he reminded himself that he had to act like them. He was in disguise.

"You need to come with us," one of them said over the alarm, starting to walk towards him.

Oh, they knew. No more acting cool. He turned and sprinted down the opposite way. He couldn't hear if they were following over the noise of the alarm, but he wasn't about to risk looking back. He didn't pay attention to where he was going and quickly got lost. Not like he cared. He was struggling with the panic inside him, trying to fight it down. He was fighting his instincts and the temptation to just let go. To let the other him take over.

No no no. He couldn't let that happen. He had to control himself. He chanced a glance behind him and saw no one. He slowed to a walk and then leaned against the wall, catching his breath. He managed to push the beast down now that he was out of harms way. Control. He had control.

The alarm was still screaming and the red lights were still glaring. Who had set it off? It had to be one of his people, but who? And how? Antonio shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He had to focus. He had a mission to do. He opened his eyes and started walking, having a destination in mind but having no idea where it was.

He had to get back to Gilbert.

* * *

**A while before.**

The hallway was empty, which was a bad sign. This hallway always had Neros in it. At least, it did when Gilbert was there. Now, he didn't see anyone, but it didn't make any sense. This was the main training facility, he was brought here once a week so he could see the rest of the Neros. Something felt wrong.

His concerns were lifted when he walked into the main room. A lot of people were there, doing different stuff. Some exercised, others watched a screen—being brainwashed in Gilbert's opinion—and there were some writing stuff into booklets. Gilbert looked around, but he didn't see any familiar blonde head. He bit his lip. Where else would Ludwig be?

He began to panic. What if it was too late? Ludwig might already be . . . No, he couldn't be. Gilbert took a deep breath. He wasn't out of options yet. Ludwig was still here, he just needed to find him. He had no idea where they would special people. He'd always been blindfolded when they lead him places. But he could always asked. It was a bit risky, but he took a risk before, and that had worked out.

He looked for someone who had some authority. It was only those people who knew anything. The rest just blindly followed orders. The dude walking around the people writing looked promising. He walked up to him, but he wasn't sure what his act should be. Should he act like a newbie, or pretend he's been here for a while.

He just speaks, letting whatever comes out come out. "Sir, I was sent to check on Officer Beilschmidt, but I don't see him in here. Do you know where he is?"

The Nero's eyes travelled across Gilbert, his eyes narrowing doubtfully. "Are you new here?"

Well, Gilbert's acting question was answered. "Uh, yes, Sir. This is my third day here."

"Figures," the man grumbles. Gilbert tries to not show his offense. "Officer Beilschmidt is in the Medical Wing. That's in Hall M."

"Ah man, that's like five hall down," Gilbert complained without thinking. The Nero rose an eyebrow and he came up with a lie quick. "Oh, sorry, Sir. I was injured on my first day here, not very badly, but they sent me there anyway. I know where it is. Thank you, Sir."

"Whatever, kid," the Nero said as Gilbert walked away, "But I sure hope you really were told to check on him, because if you weren't, our commanders won't be very happy. They're very specific about this guy."

Gilbert's breath caught a little. Ludwig was in trouble. Recovering, he gave the Nero a confident smile over his shoulder. "Don't worry about me, Sir. I know what I'm doing."

And that was the truth. He knew very well what he was getting himself into. That's why he sent Antonio away. Ludwig had gotten himself into some serious problems. Gilbert had to get him out today. As quickly as he dared he made his way down the halls.

Wait a minute. Why was Ludwig in the Medical Wing? What had they done to him? His pace quickened until he was practically running through the halls. Panic rushed through him. Was he too late? No, no he couldn't be. If they did anything to his brother he was going to burn this whole building down with them inside. He arrived at the Medical room doorway, his chest heaving, and there he was.

It was Ludwig.

_Sein Bruder._

* * *

**^ That means "his brother" in German, if you didn't guess.**

**So yeah. I'm sorry it was kinda short after this long wait :( I hope you liked it though. More excitement will come later. I promise. Thank you for being so patient and please continue to be so for the next chapter. I will try to be faster.**

**I'd like to thank TwoSidesOfACrazyCoin and natsuxlucyONLY for reviewing. :) You guys make me feel good. Please, everyone, reveiw, fave, and follow. It seriously helps keep me motivated and I love hearing what you guys think. Thank you all for taking your time to read my story.**

**Have a good day :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**I got this up so fast! Wow! This chapter was really fun to write, that's probably why it's here now. :D I hope you like it.**

**Song of awesomeness: ****_Beauty Will Rise _****by Steven Curtis Chapman. It's so good.**

**Once again, me no own Hetalia**

* * *

Ivan hadn't been able to check on Ludwig. He hadn't even seen him since the day he saw him limping down that hall. They had pounded him with training and he never had the chance, but he was worried sick. Ludwig's leg had not looked okay. Not in the slightest. Ivan swallowed, still remembering the way Ludwig's face had completely hid the pain.

So now he rushed down to the medical wing. The commanders had finally gave him some free time, and he sneaked away to find Ludwig. He walked with a fast step, but he didn't dare run. That would bring too much attention to himself. His hands trailed over his scarf nervously as he went. What if Ludwig wasn't going to be okay? The Justice Officers did have the best medical team that could be found, but that did nothing to help his nerves.

He finally made it to Hall M, but he froze in the hallway. There was another officer standing in the doorway of the medical wing. Just as Ivan registered him there, the officer rushed inside. Cautiously Ivan stepped up to the door and peeked inside. The officer was now hugging Ludwig, whose face was frozen in shock. Ivan blinked, his eyes widening. Why was someone hugging Ludwig? Why was Ludwig letting that person hug him? Why was Ludwig hugging back?

"Ludwig," the mystery person said, his voice filled with joy, "Brother."

Ivan whipped his head away from the two of them, facing the hallway. It was Ludwig's brother! The one-The one inside the house. He was here. He was with Ludwig. But how? Oh yeah, they were taking in volunteers now. Ludwig's brother must have volunteered. Ivan found himself smiling. They had been reunited!

"I found you," the brother said, "I can't believe it."

His voice was so intimate. So emotional. Ivan probably shouldn't be listening in to this personal conversation, but he couldn't pull himself away. This was something he'd been unconsciously craving for a long time.

Ludwig spoke up, his voice colored with disbelief. "Brother . . ."

His brother's voice became harder. "What did they do to you?"

Ivan cocked his head. There was something familiar about that voice, but he couldn't name what.

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked.

"You're hurt," the other stated, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Ludwig answered.

"What do you mean 'nothing happened'? One does not simply break their leg while doing nothing. Tell me what they did to you."

Yes, there was definitely something familiar about the brother's commanding tone. It tickled the back of Ivan's mind. He had heard it somewhere before, but where? Was he thinking about the conversation they had in the house? That must be it.

"They didn't do anything. I just tripped over—"

"Yeah right. You don't trip." There was a pause. "Why won't you be honest with me? I'm your brother. You can trust me."

Ludwig's voice held a tightness that Ivan had never heard before. "I know."

The brother's voice became gentler. "You can tell me."

Ludwig sighed. "I fell off a wall."

Ivan eyebrows drew in and he could hear the brother's confusion as well. "You what?"

"I was doing some rock climbing for training," Ludwig explained, "I missed a foothold and fell. I was a good distance up and landed on my leg badly."

Ivan was thankful that that was all it was, but the brother's voice was thick with suspicion. "You just fell?"

"It's not all that uncommon," Ludwig said.

"With you it is," the other stated, "I don't think that it was an accident."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ludwig asked.

"It means I came just in time." Ivan heard his clothes ruffle as the brother stood. "I'm getting you out of here."

"What?" Ludwig asked as Ivan stiffened.

"We're going to escape," the brother said breezily, as if it were nothing, "You're injury does change things, but that doesn't matter. I'll carry you on my back if I have to. We have to go now though, before they—"

"No," Ludwig's voice was firm and unmoving.

It didn't even phase his brother. "You're hilarious, Luddy."

"I'm serious."

Ivan felt a confusing mix of emotions. He felt glad that his only friend wasn't leaving, but didn't like the fact that that meant the brothers would be separated again. He also felt a sense of duty that he should contact his Commanders about this, but that felt like betrayal to Ludwig. If he alerted them, his brother would be punished. He didn't know what to do.

"Ludtz, you don't understand," the brother said, his voice more urgent now, "These people want to use you. Turn you into something you're not."

"They haven't done anything to me," Ludwig said, his voice as hard as stone, "I am here, and I'm not leaving."

"They haven't done anything to you?" the brother cried, forgetting to keep his voice low. Ivan glanced nervously down the hall, but saw no one. "Are you blind? Look at your leg! And that is hardly anything. Once they really get started—" His voice caught and he took a deep breath. "Brother, Ludwig, please. You need to come with me. You have no idea what these people are capable of."

"I have already made up my mind, Gilbert." Gilbert. That name was so familiar. Ivan knew he knew someone named that, he knew that person important, but he couldn't put a face with it. It really bothered him. "I am staying."

"Did they brainwash you when they took you?"

"They didn't take me." There was an edge to Ludwig's tone.

Ivan could sense Gilbert freeze, feel his eyes widen. "What?"

"I asked them to recruit me."

Utter silence from Gilbert. Ivan could feel the disbelief hovering in the air. The betrayal. So he really hadn't believed Ivan. He tried to warn him. Not in a very nice way, but he did tell him. Ivan could feel Gilbert's devastation crawling along his skin. Maybe it would be best if Ludwig just left. His brother truly loved him.

"You . . ." his voice was almost nothing, just a broken whisper, "You asked them?"

Ivan knew that Ludwig struggled before getting these words out. "I had to. Gilbert, you were keeping me locked up in that house. I wasn't doing anything with my life! I-I needed to make one of my own." Ludwig was trying so hard not to feel anything, but Ivan could tell it injured him to say those words. To betray his brother.

And yet, he was still doing it.

"We could have talked," Gilbert offered weakly, "You know you can come to me with anything. You didn't need to come here to make a life for yourself."

"Yes. I did. This was my choice, Gilbert."

Ivan's chest hurt. He had wanted to hear a happy reunion. Instead, he was eavesdropping on a betrayal. A separation. This shouldn't be the way it was. These brothers should be laughing and talking and being a family. They should be hugging and smiling and—

"Ludwig, they're going to hurt you. Hurt you in ways you can't even imagine." Gilbert's voice was still broken, but it was urgent. It was still caring. "I can't let you go through that."

"Wait a minute, Gilbert." Concern coated Ludwig's voice. "How do you know?"

Before Gilbert could answer, the alarm screeched through the air, sending Ivan leaping off the wall. Commands were shouted at him through his earpiece, but he ignored them. Red lights flashed into his eyes, but that didn't phase him. He knew exactly what he was supposed to do, but he didn't do it. Instead he placed himself back next to the open door.

Gilbert cursed, trying to pull himself together. "Someone must have messed up. We have to go. Now."

"Gilbert, I'm not going." Ivan's heart hurt.

"Luddy, please," Gilbert was begging now, "You have no idea how much trouble you've gotten yourself into."

"I've made my decision, but you have to go before they find you. They will punish you harshly. Go!"

"I am not leaving you," Gilbert had a new determined edge.

"Yes, you are," Ludwig had the same tone. They sounded almost exactly the same.

Ivan heard someone sprinting towards the hallway he was in. Oh no, he needed to hide. If he was found here, ignoring his duties, he would be severely punished. He looked around frantically and saw a supply closet. He leaped into it just as someone else entered the hallway. It was then that he realized that Gilbert was in danger. If the officer found him, there was no telling what could happen.

But it was too late. The officer had already ran past Ivan's door and was at the medical room one. Ivan opened his a crack so he could see what was happening. He could see the new person, but not into the medical room.

The officer didn't seem confused about Gilbert. In fact, he knew him. "Gilbert, we have to go."

Gilbert ignored him as he—Ivan was sure—had a staring contest with his brother. The officer went inside the room. Ivan crept out of the supply closet and leaned against the wall next to the door, using one eye to look in. The young officer was in front of Gilbert, trying frantically to get his attention.

"Gilbert, we don't have time for this," he said, "Neros will be here any second. You and your brother have to come now."

"I'm not coming," Ludwig stated, not breaking the stare with his brother.

The young boy turned to Ludwig with surprise. "What? But your brother did so much—"

"Shut up!" Ivan and the young officer both flinched at the harsh words. Ludwig spoke through clenched teeth, looking away from the two in front of him. "I know all that he went through to get here, but that does not change my decision."

The young man looked at him with sad eyes as Gilbert's went desperate. "Ludtz, don't do this. Come with us. Please."

Ludwig ignored him, looking at the other officer instead. "Please, get him out of here before he's found."

Pressing his lips together the officer nodded. He turned to Gilbert, who was shaking his head. "Gilbert, we have to go now."

"No!" Gilbert rushed forward, but the boy held him back, "Ludwig, come with us! Don't stay here! You have no idea what's going to happen. You have to come with us."

Ludwig looked away, his eyes pained.

The officer started gently pushing Gilbert towards the door. "Let's go, Gil."

"No! Dang it, Ludwig! You are coming with us!" Gilbert struggled with the boy, but he couldn't get out of his hold. Ivan was impressed by the boy's strength. "If I have to drag you screaming and kicking, so be it. You are escaping!"

"No," Ludwig said softly, not looking at him, "Only you are."

"Gilbert, come on. We need to get out of here." He was pushing Gilbert harder now.

Ivan heard noises from a connecting hallway. The noise of dozens of feet stepping in time. His eyes widened and he looked back inside the room. The boy heard it too, and a new determination settled over his features. Gilbert was still yelling at Ludwig, but the breath whooshed out if him when the young officer tackled him. The tackle sent them both into the hallway, Ivan barely able to avoid them.

The boy was the first to sit up. He caught sight of Ivan and his eyes widened. Ivan bit his lip. It would be disobeying orders not to capture them, but then they would be interrogated, and that would be no fun for them. When Ivan didn't move, Antonio cautiously stood up, eyeing him. After a moment, Ivan nodded at him, telling him to go. He didn't want to see these two hurt.

After another moment of staring at him warily, the boy looked away. He picked up Gilbert and forced his arm over his shoulder. Gilbert was still dazed, ht he blinked and his eyes cleared. The boy looked at Ivan over his shoulder once, then ran down the hall, forcing Gilbert to run with him.

"No!" Gilbert shrieked, the sound tearing through his throat, "No! Ludwig! Let me go, he can't stay here! Brother! _BRUDER!_"

Ivan had to look away, but the sound still stabbed at him. He couldn't imagine what Ludwig must be feeling. The screams could still be heard when they turned the corner, but faded away eventually. The sound of marching was much clearer now. Ivan looked into the medical room and met eyes with Ludwig.

So much pain was there for an instant, but then was smothered and replaced with stone.

* * *

**. . . :( That's-That's all I can say. Please wait patiently for the next update. Thank you.**

**Please keep ****_reviewing_****, favoriting, and following. It helps me so much, guys. You're my inspiration. I have to thank Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan, Mrs. Eucliffe, and TwoSidesOfACrazyCoin. You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much.**

**Have a good day :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey hey hey. It's an update :D Yay! Please enjoy.**

**Song of awesomeness: ****_Prayer of a Refugee _****by Rise Against. So. Awesome.**

**I oday otnay ownay Etaliahay. (Pig Latin XD)**

* * *

Antonio didn't know how long he'd been running, but he knew Gilbert's throat was sore. He had stopped yelling a little while ago and had been silent since then. Antonio was still partly dragging him, and he didn't dare release him for fear that he would go running back to his brother. As much as it pained him to see Gilbert like this, he needed to get him out of there.

"Antonio, you can let go of me now," Gilbert's voice was quiet, defeated. Numb. Antonio worried for him. "I won't go running back."

Antonio pressed his lips together before releasing his friend without pausing in his running. Gilbert stood straight and immediately started sprinting besides him. Antonio sighed with relief, but was still concerned about Gilbert. He wouldn't lift his red eyes off of the ground and he scrubbed at them now and then. Antonio wanted to do something, but he didn't know what, and he didn't know how Gilbert would react if he did.

Ignoring that he grabbed Gilbert's arm, pulling them both to a stop. Before Gilbert could react Antonio wrapped his arms around him, bringing him close to comfort him. Gilbert stiffened at first, but then accepted it. He hugged Antonio back, placing his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder. He closed his eyes, letting Antonio's warmth sink into him. Then he pulled away, smiling and wiping a tear away from his cheek.

His voice gained warmth when he said, "Thank you."

Antonio smiled back, glad he could help, even if it was only a little.

Gilbert's smile faded and he became serious as he reached into his uniform. "You're going to need this."

He placed a gun into Antonio's hands. Antonio's eyes widened and he held the weapon away from him. "Oh no. I won't—I can't—"

"It's either use this or die, Antonio," Gilbert stated bluntly.

This made Antonio's objection die on his tongue. He bit his lip, looking at the gun. He didn't like weapons of any sort. They reminded him too much of the him before. They were violent, bloody things that never lead to anything but killing. Despite his feelings, Gilbert's hard stare made him nod. The Neros would have weapons, and Antonio needed to defend both himself and Gilbert. This gun, as horrible as it was, was a must.

Gilbert nodded back and then they started running again. Antonio had no idea where they were, but Gilbert seemed to know his bearings. They didn't get far before Neros came around the corner in front of them. Antonio's heart raced as he and Gilbert turned around, but Neros were already there. They were surrounded. Antonio swallowed nervously as Gilbert's eyes narrowed.

The two in trouble stood back to back, Antonio watching one cluster of Neros, Gilbert eyeing the other. The Neros had guns out and all of them held them the same way, each gunpoint aimed at the duo. There was at least a dozen in each group. All of those against two. The odds were not looking good for Antonio and Gilbert. Antonio was shaking and he felt Gilbert pat his hand reassuringly.

One of the Neros stepped in front of the others on Gilbert's side, his arm stiff as it pointed at them. "Lay down your weapons and put your hands behind your heads."

The command was a forceful one, but the threatened pair didn't move. Antonio licked his lips, a small, desperate idea coming to mind.

"Gilbert," he said in the softest whisper he could manage. The only reason he knew Gilbert heard was the brief tap he felt on his arm. "I'm going to use you for support and attack your side. You attack mine as soon as I'm off you."

Another tap and they were ready. In a sudden movement Gilbert crouched into a more solid position and Antonio flipped onto him. He rolled across his back and pushed off his shoulder, pushing himself into the air. He flipped around and shot at the Nero who had spoken. The bullet hit his shoulder and he stumbled back. Antonio slammed into him, sending them both crashing into the Neros behind.

As soon as Antonio was in the air Gilbert started shooting at the Neros who were too stunned to react. He managed to bring several down before they got back into their shooting positions. Before they could shoot he was among them, punching one of them in the face. That man yelled, his hands going to hold his nose, as Gilbert moved on to hit others. He could've just used his gun, but that wasn't satisfying. Using his own hands to hurt the people imprisoning his brother felt much better. Guns were pointed at him, but he was too entangled in the group to be shot at. He knew he was safe from gunshots.

"Gil," he heard Antonio call. He turned towards him and his eyes widened. Antonio had most of the Neros on his side laying in pain on the ground. The only ones standing were backing away. How did he do that in such a short time? Well, most of Gilbert's Neros were down, but that was because of . . . reasons. Antonio gestured with his head. "I've cleared a way. Let's go!"

Gilbert blinked and then finished up with the Neros he was fighting. Before they could recover he joined Antonio and they sprinted out of that hall. They were shot at by the Neros who still could, and Antonio called out, stumbling. Gilbert caught him before he could hit the ground and they fumbled around the corner.

"I'm all right," Antonio said as Gilbert set him on the ground, "It just nicked me."

He was grabbing his leg and Gilbert moved his hands so he could see. Antonio was right, the bullet had just grazed his leg, leaving a red, bleeding line. Gilbert scowled. It might be just a flesh wound, but it was still a wound.

"It just nicked me," Antonio repeated, this time to himself as he closed his eyes. "I'm okay." He laid his head on the ground and his eyebrows drew in. His breath was becoming forced. Gilbert looked at him with concern. Then Antonio opened his eyes and smiled at him. "I'm fine. Let's just go, please."

Gilbert didn't understand what just happened, but he helped Antonio up anyway. Antonio tested his leg and found he could run. They ran out into one of the open areas. This one was empty, no doubt everyone had been called in by the alarm. They stopped in the middle and looked at each other.

"We need to find Francis and Elizabeta," Antonio said, rubbing his leg and getting his fingers red.

Gilbert nodded, catching his breath. He looked around the clearing, listing options in his mind. None of them sounded all that great. "They're probably with the Neros, still blending in."

"So . . . What do we do?"

"Well," Gilbert replied, standing straight, "I guess we—" He saw black-capped heads through the windows in the building, coming towards them. "Antonio, we have to go."

He took Antonio's arm and started leading him away, but Antonio pulled to a stop. "Not without—"

"Freeze!" a voice shouted at them.

Before they could blink they were surrounded. The whole clearing was filled with the black uniforms, all of them aiming guns at the duo in the center. Gilbert looked around, but there was no way out of this one. Antonio locked eyes with his, and he saw that he had come to the same conclusion.

"You have one chance to surrender," the same voice said, this time it was a woman, "After that we shoot."

They didn't move.

And shots did ring.

But it wasn't Gilbert and Antonio who fell.

The shots came from the back of the Neros. As some officers went down, half of the ones left pointed their guns at the new attackers, and the other half kept theirs trained on the previous targets. More gunshots were fired and Gilbert got a glimpse of one of the rogue Neros. The Nero winked at Gilbert and Gilbert outright laughed. It was Francis. Elizabeta was right beside him, kicking butt with both gun and frying pan. Where'd she gotten it was anyone's guess. Gilbert winced as she clonked one officer on the head. He knew how that felt.

Even though one half still had their guns on Gilbert and Antonio, their attention was on the other two. Gilbert tapped Antonio's arm and smiled when the boy looked at him. He gestured with his head at the crowd and Antonio nodded. They charged through the distracted Neros, ramming them down and leaping over them. Gilbert grabbed Francis and Antonio caught Elizabeta's hand and they sprinted away from the clearing as Neros swarmed towards them. They were shot at, but the bullets never met their mark.

Gilbert lead them through the building, weaving in and out of different areas. They took small openings, so the Neros were forced to slow down and go a few at a time. This bought the quartet some time.

"Did you get . . . the information?" Antonio asked between gasps for air.

Elizabeta nodded. "But where's . . ."

Antonio shook his head at her and Gilbert looked away. She stopped talking, pressing her lips together. Francis stared at Gilbert, whose eyes were hard as they stared straight forward. For the first time in a very long time, he couldn't read what was going through Gilbert's head. That made him nervous.

A bunch of Neros burst through the doors in front of them. Before the rest of the group could stop Gilbert grabbed Francis's arm, shouting, "Shortcut!"

He dragged Francis—who grabbed Antonio, who caught Elizabeta—into a smaller door on the wall. Once Elizabeta squeezed herself inside she closed the door. It was a tight fit with all of them in there. It felt like someone had shoved all of them into a pitch-black box and sealed them inside.

"Who am I sitting on?" Francis asked.

"Uh—OW! That would be me," Antonio replied, suffering due to the blond elbowing his stomach in an effort to get up.

"My apologies," Francis said. His effort got him onto Antonio's legs.

"Antonio, as lovely as your foot is, I do not want it in my face," Gilbert said.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just—" He lifted his leg to get it away from Gilbert, kneeing Francis in the stomach.

Francis _oof_ed painfully. "Gilbert, I suggest you do something before we all accidentally kill each other."

"Hold on, I'm looking."

There was some shuffling and Elizabeta felt something grab her waist. She struck out, hitting something that cried out painfully. "Pervert," she hissed.

"Hey, ow. How was I supposed to know what I was grabbing?" Gilbert defended, "I can't see a thing."

"The feeling of cloth didn't give anything away?" she asked angrily.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said it was an accident, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't."

Gilbert sighed. "Whatever. Oh, here it is."

There was a mechanical clank and suddenly they were all thrust sideways. They continued to be tossed about as the room they were in moved around them. They all were hit and kicked by accident and flung on top of one another. Finally they were spit out onto the hard tile of the cafeteria.

When Elizabeta landed she fell on something soft but hit her head on something hard. Her groan synchronized with another and she opened her eyes. She found herself laying on top of Gilbert, said albino groaning painfully. When he opened his eyes they met hers and they both froze. For a very awkward moment they just lied there, looking at each other. Francis and Antonio were already sitting up and they shared a glance, smiling sly smiles at each other.

Then Elizabeta angrily shoved against Gilbert's chest, pushing herself off of him. "You are such a creep!"

"What are you talking about?" Gilbert asked, sitting up himself, "You landed on top of me."

"You wish," she replied, standing up and brushing herself off.

"You know that's what happened!" Gilbert stood too.

Before the argument could go on longer Francis stepped in. "What was that, Gilbert?"

"An elevator shaft," Gilbert answers, rubbing his neck, "They use them to deliver packages to the Commanders, or in this case, the cooks."

Antonio rubbed his stomach. "There wasn't an easier way?"

"Not at that moment with Neros just ahead of us," Gilbert replied, "Now, let's get going. The wall we need to go over isn't too far."

They nodded and jogged out of the cafeteria. They followed Gilbert out of the building and onto the edge of the facility. The wall is in front of them, and a red light starts to shine on the top, speakers blaring along with it.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Gilbert called, sprinting towards the wall.

They were right behind him, but Neros appeared right on their heels. In perfect synchrony the Neros followed the intruders. Gilbert arrived at the wall and turned around, motioning for the others. They got there and looked up the wall before looking behind them at the approaching Neros.

"We need to get up this wall now," Gilbert said. He crouched down, interlocking his fingers. He cocked his head at Francis. "Francis, go."

They met eyes for just a moment. Then he ran, stepped on Gilbert's waiting hands, and jumped up. He caught the edge of the wall and pulled himself over, dropping to the other side. Elizabeta nudged Antonio forward and so he went over too. Elizabeta was about to go up when a bullet grazed her shoulder. She screamed and both her and Gilbert were overtaken by the first of the Neros.

They fought and managed to the few Neros away, but more were coming. All in barely a moment, they met eyes, the same thought going through their heads. They weren't going to make it. Gilbert stared at Elizabeta after she looked away. The way she held her bleeding shoulder. How she still stood strong even with this impending doom. It was then that he made a decision.

One of them was getting over this wall.

Just as the rest of the Neros reached them Gilbert grabbed Elizabeta around the race. "Toni, catch!"

Before she could object, Gilbert threw her over the wall with surprising strength. She went flying over the wall as the Neros tackled Gilbert.

"Wha—Oh!" Antonio said before there was a crash.

Gilbert knew they were okay because Elizabeta immediately called to him. "Gilbert! Gilbert, no!"

"Just go!" Gilbert yelled as they lifted him off the ground. Five of them had him in a hold. He wasn't getting out. "I'll be all right. Just—" They gagged him before he could say anything else.

Elizabeta pounded on the wall from the outside. "Gilbert! We have to go back. We can't just leave him."

Antonio stood anxiously at her shoulder.

Francis was behind them, pressing his lips together. "No, we can't. If we did that, all of us would be captured."

Antonio looked at him in disbelief. "But we have to save—"

"Yes, we do, but we can't now. We wouldn't succeed." He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "We should go back to Lovino and make a plan. That way we have better chances."

He looked at Elizabeta, who looked conflicted. Her eyebrows drew in as the looked at the top of the wall. "You're right. We need to make a plan."

Antonio's eyes widened, and he stared at the both of them with shock. Francis stared at him, and eventually he nodded. Francis patted him before drawing his hand away. After they all looked at the wall for a moment, they started running away. The alarms still blared behind them, but the path in front of them was empty.

And so, they left the two brothers behind.

* * *

**Well, this was fun, wasn't it? Is that trick Antonio pulled actually possible? ...I don't know. But it's Antonio, and it looked cool in my head, so let's just say that it is. I felt like there was a lot of running in this chapter... And those PruHun moments just sneaked up on me. I swear I did not plan them! I don't know if they'll amount to anything. We'll see. **

**Anywho, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. I hope it was intense, but I'm not very good at writing stuff like that. ^^; So hopefully it was okay. Please wait patiently for the next update. Thank you.**

**Please keep up all the reviews and favoriting and following, guys! It makes me feel so awesome. Thanks to all you who have, you people are amazing! Your reviews are what keep this story going. Without you wonderful readers, this would've probably been dead a long time ago. So keep it up!**

**Have a good day. :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Here it is. Another chapter. And this is a longer one! Sweet, right? Yeah. I thought I should get this up before the school year started, because once it does I have no idea when I'll be able to update this. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**WARNING: Darker themes, torture, and some blood.**

**This is a song y'all should listen to if you want, it's awesome: ****_Yankee Bayonet_**** by The Decemberists.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

**Three Days After Rescue Attempt**

Ivan stared at the door. This was the thing he both dreaded and . . . looked forward to the most about being part of the Justice Officers. But the looking forward to part scared him. After he came back from his . . . break, he had been avoiding this. Avoiding his eagerness to do it. He always had an excuse to not do it, or just blended in with the back when they searched for volunteers. But this time he couldn't escape it, because they had been looking for him specifically. They needed his . . . skills.

It was his turn to interrogate a prisoner.

His felt excitement tingle through his fingers.

And it frightened him.

They didn't tell him who the prisoner was. They just said he was part of a secret group that was trying to bring down the Justice Officers. This prisoner had broken in and tried to get information off of their computers. He'd been caught, of course, but it was worrisome, because he almost succeeded. Now Ivan had to question him to see what he knew, and to get information about the rivaling group.

As he kept staring at the door he felt the giddiness take over. A small smile crept its way onto his lips and he opened the door.

The prisoner was waiting for him, already strapped down to a chair. He was still wearing the Justice Officer uniform he snuck in with. Prisoners weren't ever given a change of clothes. They just stayed in whatever they were captured in. Minus any weapons they might have had. The black uniform was now worn and dirty, but still covered all of him. Even the hat obscured his face. He wasn't looking at Ivan though, choosing instead to stare at the wall.

With slow, intimidating steps, Ivan walked to the small table that was sitting near the chair. Almost playfully, his fingers messed with the tools that sat there. The sweet smile on his face was automatic, easy to hold. This was an enemy. Enemies deserved no kindness. He was going to have fun with this.

"You've been having fun, haven't you?" Ivan asked the prisoner without looking at him, examining a sharp object he had in his hand instead. His voice was perfectly curious, no sinister lilt even hinted at. He had practiced it for a long time. "Sneaking around, poking at things you have no business to be poking at."

The prisoner looked at him but kept silent. Ivan studied him from the corner of his eye. The prisoner was relaxed, as if this kind of thing happened everyday. Ivan blinked. The prisoner didn't looked scared in the slightest. His smile grew. It would take more to break this one. How nice.

He hummed, leaving the table and walking around the prisoner. "So, did you get what you wanted? I sure hope so. If not, then this will be a rather boring interrogation." He stopped when he was behind the prisoner, leaning his elbows on the back of the chair. His words come out effortlessly, without much thought. "You know what I want. You know what measures I am willing to take to get it. So, you have a decision to make. What is your choice?"

Without hesitation, the prisoner tilted his head towards Ivan and grinned. The grin was cocky, confident, and made something inside Ivan twinge with annoyance. Ivan's smile only grew in response though. He felt anticipation twirl through his veins as he pushed himself off the chair.

"I love it when they're difficult," he said to himself, though he knew the prisoner heard, "It makes everything so much more exciting."

He pondered over the weapons spread before him. He tapped his chin, debating on which one to use.

"All of these look like so much fun," he said, "I can't decide which one to use first." He turned to the other person, his smile closing his eyes. "Which one do you think I should use?"

The prisoner looked over the tools before giving a shrug. He was taking this all so casually. It was entertaining and Ivan laughed.

"I think I like you. You're making this so much more enjoyable." Finally, he picked up one of the smaller ones. It was just a short metal rod that came to a sharp flat point. He looked at the prisoner, feeling his smile darken. "I wonder how much pain shoving this under your fingernail will cause."

He watched with sick fascination as the man tensed the tiniest bit. Ivan had scared him, just a little. His smile twisted into more of a smirk.

"Yes, pain. It's such a dreaded thing." He looked at the small object as he came closer to the prisoner. "The mere thought of it sends us shaking. What are you willing to do to avoid it?"

He could feel the man's glare. The hatred of it made him smile, though he didn't know why.

He pouted. "Not willing to tell me your secrets? Such an easy price too. Doesn't mean I won't enjoy this though."

He took one of the enemy's hands and gently looked it over. The skin was very pale, and the fingers were long. Such a shame he'd be massacring such a nice hand. Amusement bubbled up in him when he saw the tightening muscles.

"You know what I want." He placed the rod under one of the fingernails. "Such a simple thing, really. And I think you're getting the better end of the deal. Saying just a few words to avoid such awful pain? What can you lose?"

The prisoner was scowling. He was strong. Ivan would have the pleasure of breaking that. With the small smile still plastered on his face he began to push the rod into the man's finger. The enemy's whole body tensed and he hissed in pain, but that's all he let out. Ivan stopped, pulling the rod back out and letting the finger bleed. Something was missing. What could it be?

Ah, he didn't have the satisfaction of seeing the pain on the prisoner's face.

"This is no fun when I can't see your reaction," he said.

With one swift motion, he took the hat off of the prisoner's head. He blinked. What he saw was white. White hair. White skin. And red eyes. Blood red eyes. Ivan immediately recognized them. He knew these features all too well.

It was his old friend Gilbert.

Now he knew why the Commanders wanted him. Him and Gilbert didn't exactly get along. His smile grew until it became a laugh. A long, drawn-out laugh. Gilbert glared at him throughout it, his haughty hatred clearly portrayed.

Finally the laughter died out, though the amused smile still lingered. "Gilbert." It was the same name as Ludwig's brother. Quite the coincidence. "My, it's been a long time. How I've missed you."

Gilbert cracked a grin. He was his same old self. Nothing had changed. "I haven't missed you in the slightest, you monster."

"Such mean words," Ivan said, "You've done stuff just as horrid as the stuff I've—"

He froze.

That voice. Gilbert's voice. He knew it. Not from a long time ago, but recently. Very recently.

Everything clicked. Why hadn't he noticed it before? It was so painfully obvious.

But it couldn't be.

The rod dropped from Ivan's hands when they started shaking. He stumbled away from Gilbert, the real, more scared him breaking through his darker side. He retreated until his back hit the wall. This couldn't be happening. Out of all the people in the world, it had to be _this_ Gilbert. Ludwig had to be related to Ivan's most hated nemesis.

It just couldn't be.

But he couldn't deny it.

Gilbert was . . .

Ivan had just been torturing . . .

Sitting right there in front of him was . . .

"You're Ludwig's brother."

* * *

Gilbert had watched with cautious curiosity as Ivan completely changed moods. But as soon as his brother's name was mentioned, he froze. Ivan was staring at him with shock and denial, his hands still shaking. He seemed so scared, but his voice had been so sure. He knew without a doubt that Gilbert was Ludwig's brother.

That was what terrified him.

What would Ivan do with this information? How did he know? Gilbert spoke, trying to cover his fright with suspicion. "How do you know my brother?"

It looked like Ivan deflated. He slouched against the wall, looking away from Gilbert. Gilbert stared at him. He was like a completely different person. His eyes lacked that evil glint and his face was softer. Gilbert had known him for years, and had never seen him like this. Who was this new Ivan?

"So it's true," Ivan said with a quiet voice.

This time frustration colored Gilbert's words. "How do you know my brother?"

Ivan looked at him, his eyes glazed over as if he couldn't accept what was happening. He gave a shrug. "We both are Officers. It was bound to happen, was it not?"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. It was more than that. "How do you know who I am?"

Something sparked in Ivan's eyes and he stood a little straighter. "I heard you talking to him."

"To who? To Ludwig? When—" Oh no. No no no. There was only one place Gilbert had talked to his brother here. Ivan couldn't possibly have—

"You were supposed to escape." Ivan pushed himself off of the wall, taking a few steps toward Gilbert. His demeanor had changed again. Now he had determination. To do what, Gilbert didn't know. "Ludwig wanted you to escape."

"Well your buddies stopped that from happening," Gilbert replied automatically.

Ivan's eyes narrowed. They were hard again, but they still lacked that crazy look they had just moments ago. "You might not want to use that attitude with me."

Gilbert snorted. "Yeah? Why not?"

"Because I'm thinking about helping you escape, and you wouldn't want to push me to make a different decision, would you?"

Gilbert blinked. Had he heard that right? "Help me escape?"

"I can assure you it would be for Ludwig's sake, not yours." Ivan scowled at him. "I still don't like you."

"The feeling's mutual." Gilbert didn't trust him for a second. "Why for Ludwig's sake?"

"Well, that's not really any of your business, now is it?" Ivan began to undo Gilbert's restraints. Gilbert rubbed his wrist once it was free, keeping an eye on the bigger man. Something wet coated his fingers and he looked down. Oh yeah, he was still bleeding. And it still hurt.

He jumped when Ivan grabbed his arms and lifted him out of the chair.

"Let go of me!" he said, jerking away from Ivan.

Ivan gave him a look of annoyance. "Do you want to escape or not?"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why would you help me?"

"Why do you have to question my motives? This is the only chance you're going to get. Are you going to take it or waste it because you don't trust me?"

Ivan folded his arms and raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. Gilbert pressed his lips together. He didn't like this one bit. Him and Ivan were enemies. Had been from the start. Why would Ivan suddenly shove that aside and help him? It didn't make sense. It had to be some kind of trap.

But Gilbert knew there was no way to escape on his own. He may know the entire layout of this base, but they had changed the Officer rotations. He had no idea where the Neros would be when. That was something Ivan knew. Despite how much Gilbert hated it, he needed the big man's help.

Folding his own arms, he glared at Ivan. "Fine."

Ivan smiled sweetly. "That's a good boy." Gilbert bristled with hatred as Ivan put his hat back on Gilbert's head. "I have just one rule. You must follow it in order for this to work. Do you understand?"

It was degrading how Ivan talked to him as if he were five. "What is it?"

His smile became mocking. He knew that the rule was something Gilbert wouldn't like. "You must do as I say, exactly as I say."

Gilbert grinded his teeth. Yes, he most certainly did not like that. "Of course."

Gilbert was about to say something, but then decided against it. He wanted to get his brother to escape with them, but didn't dare say that to Ivan. If he knew how much his brother meant to him, he might change his mind. Use that against him to get information, like he was supposed to. Gilbert would get Ludwig when they actually escaped.

"All right. Now." Ivan walked up to Gilbert and punched him in the gut.

All the breath rushed out of Gilbert as he doubled over. He grabbed his side and stumbled back, away from Ivan. He heard cruel laughter as he struggled to get his breath back.

He glared up at the taller man. "What the heck was that for?"

"I came here to interrogate you," Ivan replied with a smile, "If you came out without any harm done to you it would be suspicious."

A thought occurred to Gilbert as he rubbed his sore abdomen. "If you want to avoid suspicion, what about the cameras?"

"I always request that I not be watched during my interrogations," Ivan answered simply. "Makes it more interesting. I turned off the cameras myself."

Gilbert attempted to stand straight, wincing as his side objected. That punch had really hurt. He caught it when Ivan's smile grew. "You're enjoying this."

Ivan shrugged. "Maybe a little." Gilbert glared at him. "Now now, don't give me that look. You know what I'm saying is true."

Gilbert grumbled something about a "stupid Nero" to himself before turning away. "So what's the plan?"

"I'm not sure yet," Ivan answered truthfully. Gilbert gave him a disbelieving look. "Don't worry. I'll have something figured out by the time we do it. For now I'll just take you back to your cell. I'll get you when the time is right."

Ugh. Gilbert hated that cell. He didn't know what else they could do though, so he just nodded. Ivan nodded back and walked to the door. Gilbert joined him and pulled away when Ivan grabbed his arm.

Ivan gave him a look. "You really think you can just walk behind me like a regular Officer? We're putting up an act, Gilbert. It has to look like you're hurt and I'm forcing you along. Speaking of which, do you want to act like you have a limp or should I make you actually have one?"

The way he said that with the same smile on his face was creepy. But Gilbert was used to it. "I can act, thanks."

Ivan laughed humorlessly and took hold of Gilbert's arm again. Gilbert hated the feel of his big hand wrapped around his lanky arm, but he didn't have much choice. Suddenly the door was open and he was being yanked into the hall. Ivan harshly pulled him forward, making his injured side burn. He tried to pull away, because Ivan was squeezing so hard that it hurt, but Ivan had a firm hold.

They passed a few Neros on the way to the cell, but they didn't spare anything but glances. If they did show too much interest Ivan just sent them a smile and they went away. Gilbert had to admit, Ivan really knew how to use that smile. As threatening and creepy as it was. Gilbert was beginning to realize that maybe that was the point.

Then he saw a Commander coming down the hall. He tried to make his limp as real as possible and lowered his eyes, letting himself get dragged by Ivan. To both of the actors's dread, the Commander stopped next to them. Ivan had to stop with him, or else it would be more than suspicious. Gilbert kept his head down, and let his still slightly bleeding hand drip onto the floor.

The Commander looked him over with sharp eyes before turning to Ivan. "How did the interrogation go?"

"Not so well I'm afraid. He's a tough one. It's going to take more than one session to break him." He glanced at Gilbert, giving him a smile. Gilbert was shocked that he could actually read beneath that smile. He actually saw that Ivan was a little frightened, and now that he was paying attention he felt Ivan's hand tighten the tiniest bit on his arm. Since when was he able to read Ivan so well?

Ivan covered his fright well when talking to the Commander. "Of course, you already knew he would be tough, seeing as how you already knew who he was."

The Commander smirked just a little. "Well, it's seems you've managed to shut that big mouth of his. That's something."

They both chuckled at that. "Well, try again tomorrow." With that the Commander walked away.

Gilbert caught Ivan's sigh of relief. He was surprised by Ivan's fear. But Ivan was human, so it shouldn't be all that surprising. Still, Gilbert had never seen him like that before. Or maybe he just never looked hard enough. Ivan looked at him and his eyes became hard, shielding his emotions away from Gilbert. Without saying anything he started dragging him again. Gilbert stumbled but quickly managed to walk straight.

They didn't meet anyone else and they soon arrived at the cell. Ivan opened it and shoved Gilbert inside not-so-nicely. Gilbert caught himself and turned back to Ivan just as the bars were slammed shut. Ivan wouldn't look at him and kept tugging at his scarf. Gilbert wondered why Ivan felt uncomfortable, and then he wondered how he knew that Ivan felt uncomfortable. He shook his head. This was weird.

Ivan gave him a hard stare before smiling. The smile was hiding something, but Gilbert refused to search for what is was. "I'll get you sometime in the next two days, probably at night. Be ready."

They both stared at each other, feeling something foreign enter between them. Then Ivan blinked, turned on his heel, and left with his scarf whipping up behind him.

* * *

**You boys feeling a connection you don't want to feel? Hee hee, better except it if you want to succeed with you escape attempt. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't all that exciting. I have no idea when the next update will come with school coming up and all that. I will try to get it up soon. Please be patient.**

**And please tell me your thoughts through reviews. Reading what you guys think of this really helps me. Thank you to all of you who have done this, and I'd also like to give thanks to the favoritors, followers, and silent readers. I'm more of a silent reader myself, so I get it. I can see you guys when the view number goes up though, so thank you. Please keep it up.**

**Have a good day :)**


End file.
